


Our Souls They Intertwine

by AllisonSwan



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deckerstar Network Exchange, F/M, Identity Reveal, devil reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonSwan/pseuds/AllisonSwan
Summary: Chloe Decker was born without a soulmark, and she thought it was fine until she got one at the worst possible moment. Lucifer Morningstar considers his mark to be just another case of his father’s mockery.Both of them are looking for a place to belong, not realizing that the person they are looking for was right by their side all along.





	Our Souls They Intertwine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wollfgang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wollfgang/gifts).



> So this was supposed to be for the Valentines exchange but as you can probably tell... I am very late. Darling you know I love you and this is half valentines and half slightly late birthday gift. 
> 
> (Technically it’s the fic’s fault bc it was originally supposed to be a short fic and ended up being... this..  
> Go big or go home right?) 
> 
> Based on the prompt: “I am so in love with you that there isn’t anything else.”
> 
> A lot of thanks to my lovely Lauren, who helped me in looking over this slightly large fic.

 

* * *

 

Everyone is born with at least one soulmark in their body. All the stories say the same thing, some soulmates are family, some are friends and of course if you’re lucky you’ll have your own romantic soulmate.  
  
Chloe Decker wasn’t all that lucky. For some reason she was born without a mark. Well that’s not entirely true. She has my little monkey on the inside of her wrist. Her father used to call her his little monkey and looking at her wrist always made her feel loved. Until that fateful day.  
  
She had just gotten back from acting class and she and her mom were waiting for dad to return from Koreatown. She had known what had happened before the detectives said anything. First because she remembered hearing her mother’s mournful cry and second because her mark stopped being as vibrant as it used to be. It hadn’t faded completely or scratched out like the movies claimed. She could still see it, she could touch it but it didn’t give her the warm feelings it used to.  
  
It was different from her mother’s, her mother’s soulmark had changed almost drastically when John Decker had died. Where there used to be a filled in and vibrant few words, there was now just a faded outline of the words. Her mother took to wearing a bandage over it, claimed it hurt to much to look at.  
  
So Chloe considered herself lucky not to have a romantic soulmate, because that way she wouldn’t have to suffer losing them. And life went on. She had girlfriends, she had boyfriends, but no one she wished was her soulmate. Until Dan came into her life. They knew they weren’t each other soulmates and yet they fell in love anyway.  Funny how life works. And then they both gained a new soulmate in their beautiful Beatrice, Trixie for short. Her daughter was the light of her life. And so she got a new soulmark on her other wrist.  
  
Life was perfect, or as close to perfect as it could be. She had a wonderful daughter and an incredible husband. She was so happy she’d missed the signs in the air that something was about to change. Something that would rock her semi-perfect life. Then that pivotal case happened.  
  
The robbery turned homicide that got her one step closer to detective. She’d solved that case mostly on her own, her intuition was going crazy, it was as if it was guiding her to the answers. She’s caught the man and he’d confessed to everything. That night she’d gotten home and felt a strong pain in her left shoulder blade. The pain had caused her to pass out for a moment and when she’d come to she’d noticed something was different.  
  
She had the words “God-given I’m afraid” written in fine print on her left shoulder blade. She told herself to ignore it, she loved Dan, he was the one she had chosen to be with. And things were going great so why rock the boat? She’d gone to a doctor and put a bandage on it to cover it up.  
  
In a world where soulmates are a thing that exist of course there would be people who’d go against the grain. And so there were a lot of techniques to hide your marks. Especially if it’s like Chloe’s case and you’re married to someone who isn’t your soulmate. Afterwards she put it out of her brain and if you asked her she only had two soulmarks, one for her father and the other for Trixie.  
  
A few years later her world fell apart when her marriage did and Dan started putting the job before their family.  She gave him a few chances and was let down each time. So no matter how much it hurt she had to put her daughter (and herself) first. She’d thought that the entire disaster that was Palmetto Street and her marriage imploding were the biggest changes life had in store for her. But that was nothing compared to what came next.

* * *

Shortly after he made Los Angeles his home Lucifer had found out about the concept of soulmates. It wasn’t the first time he’d heard the word, no that was back in hell. Sometimes people claimed to be guilty of killing soulmates or hurting their soulmate but he’d always thought that was just fancy talk. Just another way of saying partner, lover etc. But it wasn’t until he was living in Los Angeles that he realized it was a real thing.

His father really did a number on the poor humans by adding that little clause. Maze thought it was just another ridiculous thing humans did but Lucifer was intrigued. He did think it was crazy that humans would so eagerly love something that took away their free will. Which was what he said whenever anyone asked him about it. And then he had a conversation with Delilah one night before her shift.

She’d explained how there were different kinds of soulmates and that you could normally tell what kind of soulmate it was by where the mark was and how it was written. Familiar or Friendship ones were usually a phrase or a nickname. Romantic soulmates were usually more elaborate and their placement depended more on the person. She explained that apparently when your soulmate touched the mark it felt magical, but she’d never been through it, so she had no idea if that was legit or just a romanticization of it.

Delilah also explained that having a soulmark didn’t mean you had to fall in love with that person, it was just like a push in a compatible direction. Many people live happy lives and have meaningful relationships with people who weren’t their soulmates. But he hadn’t been sure if she was trying to convince him or herself. Then her shift had started and the conversation was all but forgotten as she sang her troubles away. She’d given him an insight into something he didn’t truly understand and for that he was thankful. It was a bit of extra motivation when he decided to do her a favor.

The fact of the matter is that Lucifer had his own soulmark for 3 years before one of his one-nighters pointed it out to him. He had been getting dressed when the man had asked him about the writing on his wing scar. Most people ignored his scars and that’s the way he liked it. He didn’t like looking at them or thinking about them, he’d just rather forget them all together. The man, Raleigh, had left shortly after that, since he had gotten no response. He’s just thanked him and left. It was a pity really, Lucifer remembered him being quite good and had he not mentioned the scars they probably would have gone again. But he had and there was nothing that spoiled the mood more than wing-talk.

He’d tried to ignore Raleigh’s question. And it almost bloody worked. Then a week passed and curiosity got the best of him of course. So he had looked at the scars, truly looked, for the first time. He hadn’t wanted to look at them before. He’d seen their reflection in the mirror but nothing more than that, as he didn’t like the memories they brought up. And sure enough there it was, on top of his left wing scar, two very important words _Lucifer Morningstar._

His very first soulmark was his own freaking name. That is bloody inconvenient considering how many people say his name on a regular basis. He’s sure dear old dad is having a grand old laugh at that. Maybe it was better this way though. It would be nearly impossible for him to find whoever his soulmate was, and really who would want to have the devil as their soulmate? So it was best not to find out (a small voice in his head claimed it was because he was scared to find out- which was preposterous, he was the _Devil_ he wasn’t afraid of anything.)

This was better because it meant there was nothing tying him down. He could have sex with whoever he wanted whenever he wanted. And that’s the way he liked it. Just like that the situation was forgotten and as they say out of sight, out of mind. Life goes on as it always does. Until Delilah got killed and everything in his life changed once again.

* * *

The death of celebrity popstar Delilah was the catalyst that brought Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Jane Decker into each other’s lives. They didn’t know it at the time but they were going to mean the world to each other. Even if things started out rocky to say the least.

Chloe Decker wasn’t sure what to make of Lucifer Morningstar. On one side he was reckless, selfish and probably delusional. On the other he seemed to actually care about some of the victims? And he had saved her life within a day of knowing her. He flirted with her without end but still respected her boundaries.

Chloe’s view of Lucifer changed as time went on. First he was the reckless club-owner who kept showing up at her crime scenes until he became her unlikely partner. It helped her keep an eye on him and if anyone asked she’d say it was so she could try and figure out the puzzle that was Lucifer Morningstar. Before she knew it they were friends and she’d shared things with him that she didn’t really tell anyone else.

She wasn’t all that great at making friends and she had an inkling that perhaps he was the same way. He might surround himself with people but she doubted many of them had ever seen him without the masks he used. His shock at seeing her in his apartment after what had gone down with Father Frank told her as much. That night sitting with him playing the piano, had been the most connected she’d felt to another human being in a very long time. For some reason being around Lucifer made her feel safe.

She felt a connection with him that maybe went deeper than just partners. Her mother would say it’s a soulmate connection but she would have known right? All she remembers feeling when she met him was annoyance. A tiny voice in her head said she’d felt a jolt when she’d met him, but had written it off as annoyance. As usual she ignored the voice. Plus she’s seen him naked and he has seen her naked, he would have said something. She did recall seeing a mark when she’d seen his scars but he had moved too fast for her to read it.

Despite her complicated feelings on the matter she gave Dan a second chance because he had been making the effort to be around more. And when he had broken things off, via text, she’d ended up drunk in Lucifer’s apartment. She had thrown himself at him and yet he had rejected her because she was drunk. It had made her realize that she didn’t mind being vulnerable around him, and wasn’t that a shock?

He’d admitted she made him vulnerable too and then had ignored her for 2 weeks. So she figured she had spooked him a bit. Then the Satanist case happened and she needed his help to solve it. He’d been strange during the case, first he hadn’t wanted to be close to her and then she couldn’t get rid of him. Sometimes his actions gave her emotional whiplash. When he’d asked to see her back she accepted, so he could stop being so paranoid. She’d felt a slight jolt when he’d touched the spot where her mark was covered up, but wrote it off as his hands being cold.

She had come to see him at Lux and he seemed so depressed she’d just wanted to comfort him. Then she’d seen the body and realized what she had to do. She didn’t think he was capable of killing Williams but what she thought didn’t matter. Betrayal had shone in his eyes as he told her he thought she was different, and it had _hurt._ It had hurt to see him staring at her like that and it had pained her to hear the way he talked. She’d been terrified as the officer shot him but then he’d disappeared and she didn't know what to think.

Finding out the truth about Dan and Palmetto had outraged her, more than she could have expected it would. But then again she would have never predicted that Dan _, her Dan_ , would do something like that to her. Slapping him had been slightly cathartic but it didn’t make her feel better about the situation. She’d teamed up with Maze to try and find Lucifer before things got worse.

Things seemed to be working out in their favor. She’d found Lucifer and reaffirmed to him that she had always been on his side. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t liked the soft way he had smiled at her. Dan had turned himself in and despite what she’d just learned it still saddened her. Then she’d gotten that horrible phone call that Malcolm had Trixie. A mad man had been demanding his money in exchange for her daughter. Lucifer had caught her with the bag and she’d had no choice but to explain the situation. But Malcolm had been quite clear, if he saw Lucifer he would kill Trixie, so as much as she wanted him to come with her, he couldn’t.

Of course he hadn’t listened and had followed afterwards. She been hiding when she’d heard the gunshot and it felt like it had pierced her own heart. She prayed to deities she didn’t even believe in that Lucifer would be okay and that they would all make it out of this. And they did. She’d killed Malcolm and yelled for Trixie to come out. Lucifer had saved her and Trixie. She had been so sure that Malcolm had killed him but there he was standing in front of her. They’d exchanged a few words but proceeded to go their separate ways.

Later that night after was putting Trixie to bed, she headed to her own room and her back felt sore. She made a mental note to check it out the next day as she was too emotionally drained to do it right now. She’d fallen asleep quickly and awakened 8 hours later, pain completely forgotten.

* * *

Lucifer Morningstar had everything he could ever want so why did he find the detective so intriguing? He told himself it was because she was immune to him, but he knew it was more than that. She challenged him in a way no one had before.

She claimed to be annoyed at him whenever he showed up and yet she let him stick around. And they make quite the team, there was no denying that. Plus he got to punish people on his own terms and he quite liked that. Of course then Linda had to ask the “friends” question. Was Chloe his friend?

Lucifer wasn’t much for friends, the closest he’d come was Maze and well they weren’t on the best of terms. Stupid angelic brothers and their meddling. He considered Delilah his friend and she’d died, same happened to Frank. So maybe he should take that as a sign.

And then Chloe would arrive, sit next to him on the piano stool and he’d forget all about that. Sometimes she looked at him and he wished she had a soulmark that corresponded to his. But he knew that was ridiculous and most likely farfetched. She probably had someone like Dan as a soulmate. After all she had married the man (his treacherous mind reminded him that they were separated).

Sure he wanted to sleep with the detective but that was all there was to it.... right? Either way it was not like anything was going to happen. Even if she made him feel things he hadn’t felt before. She’d shown up to his apartment drunk and all he’d done was put her in bed fully clothed. Of course she’d taken the clothes off _later_ but that was on her.

Finding out that he could bleed when she shot him was quite the surprise. Exhilarating at first, until he realized she could get hurt as well and he stopped being so reckless. Finding out that it was only around her that he could die, well that was a different kind of shock. She’d admitted to being vulnerable around him and he was without words. He didn’t want to be vulnerable because as he told Linda, it would put him at someone else’s mercy. But he also didn’t want to stay away from her. It was quite the conundrum. Then the Satanist case came, this was the part he hated most about the task his father had given him.

These people, these fools, thought he’d like something like this? It was all fake. He never wanted to be worshipped, all he wanted was to be understood. He never wanted anyone to get hurt. And yet he was blamed for it all. Thinking that the detective, that _Chloe,_ had thought him capable of _that_ had been the part that ached the most. He could deal with all the rest, but not that. Of course Amenadiel had to jump in and ruin his glorious exit from this realm.

Amenadiel had a point though, as much as he hated to admit it. They needed to send Malcolm back to hell, and they needed to do it quick. Working with his brother had felt nicer than he expected. Of course then he’d had to get stabbed by one of Maze’s knives. And then there she was, _his detective,_ still believing in him even going as far as to work with Maze. It was definitely something else.

Of course it all went to hell, both literally and metaphorically, when Malcolm took Beatrice. He knew giving Father a blank check wasn’t a good idea but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. He’d literally gone to hell for Chloe Decker and he knew in his heart that he’d do it again if she needed it. The smile she gave him when she and her offspring were reunited was one he’ll cherish forever.

Even if that meant now he had to go after Mom, which wouldn’t be fun in the slightest. That could wait until tomorrow, his back ached a bit, probably because of the whole getting shot and coming back thing. He’d be fine when he got home, plus he needed to check on his brother and tell him what happened.

* * *

Chasing after his mother had been harder than he expected. Then she’d ended up in the body of a woman called Charlotte Richards. She’d claimed she only wanted to be with her children but he’d be a fool to believe her. On the other side the detective still didn’t believe him but she’d admitted he made her a better detective. And said something crazy about needing eggs that he didn’t quite understand.

He’d thought the best way to punish his mother was to send her into the life of Charlotte Richards, it was quite genius. His mother hated humanity and was forced to live among them. He made a bet with Mazikeen about the detective and it had ironically worked against him, to the point where Maze and the detective were now living together. He still couldn’t believe that. Then came Chloe’s accident. From the moment he’d heard about it he’d had an inkling that it hadn’t been an accident. But she hadn’t believed him.

Uriel had appeared with his ultimatum and for the first time in quite a long time Lucifer had no idea what to do. He had thought sending Amenadiel was the right choice, but his angelic brother had neglected to mention he’d fallen. So that went as well as you’d think. He was left with one option, face Uriel himself. He still couldn’t believe the way things had gone down. He’d killed his brother, permanently killed. Not in the oh you’ll go back to heaven when I kill you kind of way. But actually smote his younger brother.

But he couldn’t let him hurt the detective, not Chloe. And now he had his brother’s last words in his ear, Uriel’s blood on his hands, and there would be no way to wipe it clean. Everywhere he went someone got hurt, Linda was now terrified of him, Maze was mad at him and he knew it was a matter of time before the detective got hurt, again, because of him. He was a monster, perhaps he was as evil as humanity had once claimed.

* * *

Their relationship took a turn after everything that happened with Malcolm. Chloe was so close to testing Lucifer’s blood to know once and for all but then Ella’s words about faith rang in her head. Chloe trusted her partner and that was the only thing that mattered. His claims about being the devil, trying to pin every murder on his mother, or Amenadiel’s theories, none of that mattered. Just that he made her a better detective and that he’s got her back.

Chloe had finally moved out of her mother’s apartment. And she even had friends now. It was a strange feeling, she’d never had female friends, and yet she could tell they truly cared about her. Even Maze in her own Maze way, and wasn’t that a change from their first meeting.

The accident was bad and it freaked her out even if she pretended it was okay. To think that everything could end so fast was daunting. But Lucifer’s attitude worried her even more than her accident. It was such a drastic change from one day to another. He’d wanted the man to shoot him and she didn’t even want to think about what that meant.

The broken look in his eyes had haunted her. All she wanted was to help him but he wouldn’t let her in. He said she would never understand but that was because he wouldn’t let her understand. Her best friend was in pain and there was nothing she could do.

Her father’s case came back around and she’d had to focus everything on that. She’d done the monumentally stupid action of following the prison van but there’s nothing she could do now. Except trust in both Lucifer and Dan to figure things out. Lucifer had been dressing and acting like Dan and on another day she’d ask what that was about but not this day, not this week. Ella had brought in her dad’s old case files and she’d never felt more supported than at that moment. She had a good group of friends.  
  
As it turned out, an innocent man had been framed for her father’s death. She’d felt horrible about it until Lucifer pointed out that for the first time in years she knew who had killed her father. When he’d claimed that her father would be proud of her she hadn’t been able to hold back tears and had just hugged him. She was sure she confused him a bit but it didn’t matter, he hugged her back anyway.  
  
The next cases were strange to say the least. There was the mysterious stabbing were the murder weapon disappeared. Lucifer and Ella spent most of that case whispering about something, and despite Dan’s words she was so not jealous. But it had felt like a relief when Lucifer said there was nothing going on. Then came the Dean Cooper case and Lucifer’s sit-in at Lux. Listening to him talk about the history of Lux had been moving, she could tell how much he truly loved this place. It’s what motivated her to do what she did. She channeled Lucifer himself and called in a few favors to get Lux named a heritage site. Seeing Lucifer’s face when she broke the news had made everything worth it.  
  
They were moving in a very interesting direction. He’d invited her to dinner at a fancy restaurant and he’d stood her up. It was a bit of a jolt, that perhaps it wasn’t the best idea to get involved with him. And then everything with the trial happened. The case had been a disaster and Perry Smith was free all because of Charlotte Richards. She still didn’t know what to think about that woman, or the way she was focused on Lucifer. Despite her partner’s claims that he’s never slept with her.  
  
The case might have been a trainwreck but the revelations had been true and honest. Hearing him say what he thought about her in front of everyone? She could feel the change in the air. Her mother also helped a bit in pushing her towards him. But she’d like to believe she was already on that path to begin with.  
  
She’d ended up at his penthouse just to see him about to leave, for a moment she regretted her impulsive decision to come, until he specified he was on his way to see her. He had actually cooked for her and the food was really good. Well the things she tried before they got distracted in their conversation. They were as Lucifer said “having a moment” when they had been interrupted by a very good looking flight attendant.    
  
Suddenly it was like a bucket of cold water hit her. There’s no way they were compatible. Their lives were too different. He loved parties and she loved staying home with Trixie. She saw the proof when a parade of his exes were brought in for the case. Just as she was to write it off for good he just had to be a self sacrificing romantic. Did he truly believe he wasn’t worthy of good things happening to him? Chloe swore if she ever met his father she was going to give him a real talking to for the way he had treated her friend.  
  
She rarely got to see this side of Lucifer, but she was even more sure that she was probably one of the few people that had seen it. And so she’d said fuck it and kissed him. It was soft and wonderful and the way he had looked at her had made her feel like the luckiest woman on the planet.  
  
Of course just as things were getting serious between them she got poisoned. Talk about terrible timing. She knows she should be more scared but she knew Lucifer wasn’t going to let anything happen to her. He wouldn’t let Trixie grow up without her mother, and neither would Dan or the rest of their group. And that made her feel safe.

* * *

His time as Lucidan (or like he preferred calling it Douchifer) was actually quite enlightening. He felt he needed to become like Daniel because that was better than being himself. Because being himself had only caused problems recently and it had hurt people he... cared about. And it was a way to get out of his own head in regards to everything that had gone down with Uriel.

Linda still wasn’t talking to him so he’d had to figure out another way of dealing with these bloody emotions. Helping the detective out, on this case in particular, felt good. Linda was still not talking to him and Maze was angry at the fact that he’d revealed the truth to the doctor so creating a connection with Dan had felt nice. If you’d told Lucifer he’d end up being sort of friends, and dare he say, even respecting Detective Douche, he’d have thought you were headed for the loony bin. But as it stands this case made it apparent that although neither of them looked for it they seemed to be on the road to friendship. He still thought Dan was ridiculous at times, especially now that he knows about the _improv._ But the man was only trying to do his best, and that was something Lucifer could definitely relate to. He’d resisted Azrael’s blade as well and Lucifer had to give him props for that.

Ella Lopez was another person he could have never seen coming. His relationship with her still made him a bit flabbergasted. After all being friends with one of dear old dad’s devoted followers? It was absolutely insane. But strangely enough he knew he could count on her, especially after she didn’t give him up with the whole business of Uriel’s grave. It seemed that he had more friends than he knew and that honest floored him. The devil having friends? Unheard of.

The dearest of these friends was of course, the detective. No one ever confused him as much as she did but he found he quite liked it that way. She’d said she needed him and then he’d felt the weight of the last weeks fall from his shoulders. Chloe needed him, not the devil persona or lucidan, but him Lucifer Morningstar. Then she’d cried when they talked about her father and it had baffled him. Her only response had been to hug him and she’d fit so well in his arms he never wanted to part with her.

How could Amenadiel and his mother expect him to leave when his home (Chloe) was here on earth? Lux being threatened made him feel like he was losing his ground again. Especially when there seemed to be no way to save it. The sit-in was one of the best parties he’d thrown in ages. Of course that probably had something to do with the detective being right there by his side. He’d vented out his worries with her afterwards but he never thought she’d use them too save his home. If there was one thing he was sure about is that no one deserved Chloe Jane Decker. She is a force to be reckoned with.  

Linda’s revelation might have spooked him a bit and yes he acted poorly in regards to standing up the detective. But he had no time to ponder it deeper as his Mother was on the prowl again. First it was the business with the blade, which thankfully was dealt with quickly, then she took Perry Smith’s case just to hurt them. He’d been so angry finding out that she’d tried to kill the detective that even his eyes had flashed. His Mother had taken it as confirmation of something, but had no idea what. And the thought truly scared him.

He didn’t want to think to deeply about his mother allegations. Maybe he had made a few sacrifices in the detective’s name but it was nothing major right? Nothing to lose sleep over. And no, he didn’t know if she’d do the same for him. He wanted to believe she cared for him as much as he cared for her. But it didn’t matter if she didn’t because he still cared. The choices were his to make and he’d made them to help her. For once without expecting anything in return. And wasn’t that the whole bloody point of a sacrifice? He was sure he’d read something like that somewhere but perhaps he was the one losing his mind.

He’d joined the case to try and help the detective but it had ended up backfiring on him. He hadn’t leaked the information but he still should have known. He should have gone over the details with the detective. He didn’t even want to think about what he’d learned about Dan and his mother, that just sent shivers down his spine. And not the good kind either. Then the detective, Chloe, had taken the stand and risked her father’s case to defend him. She’d said he was the best partner she’d ever had and spoke of how she could always count on him. Just like that he knew in his heart his mother’s question had been answered.

He knew he needed to make up for standing her up at dinner so he’d cooked her a burger and friends. He was almost out the door when she came in and it was such a serendipitous moment he couldn’t help but smile. Of course the moment they were actually getting somewhere he screwed things up as usual. It wasn’t his fault, he didn’t know Jayna was going to come by but it still spoiled the mood. The detective was convinced it would never work between them and he wanted so badly to change her mind. He even asked Amenadiel of all people for advice. His brother said that perhaps he had been underestimating himself, which was a curious thought. If he wanted to know if he was truly a worthy partner for Chloe he should ask himself.

They arrested Burt and that’s when he got his answer. He was no good for her. He doubted anyone would be, but him especially. He would only bring her down and the last thing he wanted was to hurt his detective.So he’d been honest with her and told her exactly how he felt. That she deserves someone better than him, someone who was worthy of her grace. Suddenly as he was pointing out all his negative qualities she decided to kiss him. It took him completely by surprise and what a nice surprise it had been. He hadn’t even managed to say anything other than the word detective. Then she had kissed him again and all remaining coherent thoughts had left him.

Then came the drama of knowing whether or not it was real. The detective was acting strange and they had a case that gave him a bad vibe but he ignored it and just focused on her. Seeing her at that party with her hair down was a reward he didn’t know if he deserved. But then again it didn’t matter what she was saying, how she was dressed or how she had her hair. If there was one predominant truth in the universe, it was that Chloe Decker would always take his breath away.

She had gone after the professor while he saved the college student and afterwards they had met up again. She’d smiled at him and he realized this thing between them? It was real and it was his, no, it was _theirs_. For the first time in his entire existence he could say he was truly happy. If only it had lasted.

Finding that photo of Penelope Decker with Amenadiel had been a bucket of cold water. In one tiny instant his world had fallen apart once again. He could take anything from his father, but not this. Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn’t he have one thing in his life that was truly his? He was angry and heartbroken and he felt like screaming. As an impulse he’d gone to confront the detective, only to face one of his worst fears, she was poisoned.

Their investigating led to nothing and she was so stubborn she wouldn’t let him take her to a hospital. All he could think about the entire time was not this, _never this_. They can’t take Chloe away from him. The world needs Chloe Decker. His father was not going to take her from him, not today.

And so he’d continued investigating with Dan, knowing he cared as much about Chloe as he did. He’d bought a horrible painting, he’d delegated Dan and Ella to get the ingredients and set his own brother to protect Chloe. And had willingly entered his old domain. When it came to Chloe Decker, he would go to the ends of the earth, he’d face hell once again.

Knowing the professor was rotting in a hell of his own making, forced to relive his worst moment over and over, had never felt so satisfying. Until he got stuck in one of the cells himself. Seeing Uriel had thrown him, especially since he recognized the song he was playing as “Killing me Softly”. He reiterated his comments about the piece being here and it sounded just as nonsense as the first time. Lucifer was stuck in an endless cycle of guilt, until his mother arrived. She reminded him of a very important fact, he’d only killed Uriel to protect Chloe. And it was a choice he’d take a 100 times over. He held no regrets about saving her life. Which helped in pushing him out of his guilt.

Then his mother had admitted to manipulating him and Chloe towards each other. His earlier instinct not to trust her had been correct as she’d been manipulating him the entire time. But there was no time to dwell on it at the moment, he’d deal with it after he’d saved the detective. And so he did. The entire team had worked effortlessly and they had managed to save the heart of their group.

He knew he had to leave her. His father had manipulated their feelings and so he needed to protect her. As much as it would hurt to walk away, it was for her own good. He just had to see her one last time, he needed to make sure for himself that she was okay. That she was safe. Her beautiful eyes looked at him with such devotion it broke his heart to walk away. But it was for the best. He’d left Amenadiel taking care of her just in case, and he knew Maze would as well. And so he had walked out of Lux and out of Los Angeles and had not looked back.

* * *

“And so that is everything.” Lucifer said as he finished telling the story of everything that happened with the detective, from their first meeting to everything that had gone down a few days ago. Candy had found him in a bar and had flawlessly taken his money and his ring. It had been very impressive and yet when he’d gone after her he’d noticed her being hounded by a loan-shark.

He’d followed her home and had asked for his ring back, she could keep the money. She’d told him her story and while her tears had been fake the story was legit. And here they were hours later each laying on a couch with snuggles eating mint chocolate chip and drinking. Lucifer didn’t know why it was so easy for him to spill his guts to her but here he was.

“I get it, the part about your dad putting the detective in your path is kind of fuzzy but seems like you genuinely care about her.”

“Yes I do, a lot.” Lucifer admitted and it was the first time he said the words out loud. He was genuinely in love with her and she was just a part of his father’s manipulating and that hurt.

“Isn’t you going awol going to throw a wrench in that?”

“I care about her.” He said putting emphasis on the word I.

“Unrequited love? That one stings but I know what it’s like.”

“No, the detective has feelings for me but she has no control over said feelings.” Lucifer explained turning to look at Candy.

“So you found out she’s your soulmate and that’s why you think she has no control over them?” Candy asked honestly.

“Who said anything about soulmates?” Lucifer asked confused

“Well I assumed you saw the soulmark and freaked out.”

“I’ve never actually seen her soulmark, but I doubt it coincides with mine. Father had a grand old laugh with that one, it’s my bloody name, you know how many people say my name?” Lucifer muttered angrily while taking a bite of ice cream.

“Your soulmark is not your name.”  Candy told him.

“I think I would know thank you very much.” Lucifer answered.

“I mean I can see it sticking out of your shirt it’s on your neck.” Candy retorted a bit confused as to why he claimed otherwise when she could clearly see the script on his neck. She couldn’t read exactly what it said but it was definitely not his name.

“My mark is on my scars not my neck.” Lucifer said sitting up and then he put his hand behind his neck and sure enough he felt something. He wasn’t sure what the feeling was but it was something.

“I’ll get you a mirror.” Candy said realizing this was a new development for him. A minute later she returned and showed him what it said.

“I heard you saved me.” Lucifer muttered remembering a few days back when Chloe had said that exact phrase. Chloe was his soulmate.

“I’m going to guess that mark is new?” Candy asked.

“Days old it would seem.”

“I’ve heard that can happen sometimes.” Candy commented and then he turned to look at her, “humans are fickle and so are human emotions so it would make sense that no two soulmark experiences are the same.”

“They are bloody confusing is what they are.”

“I took a course on soulmarks while in college and trust me i don’t understand them any better.” Candy remarked.

“If you die and come back say a minute later would you get a new mark?” Lucifer asked her

“It’s possible yes, there’s not many confirmed cases of that but I can see that being the case.” Candy said thinking back on what she’s learned about soulmarks over the years.

“All this time and I never knew.” Lucifer muttered mostly to himself. And then things started coming back to him. The first words she said to him were his name because she was questioning him, how it had felt right to meet her. The way he’d felt drawn to her and his reactions to her. The fact that his back had hurt after Malcolm had killed him and he’d thought it had been because of the bullet. Was it all part of the manipulation or was it something different? Did she know is that why she kissed him?

“So I’m guessing my earlier guess was correct and she _is_ your soulmate?” Candy wondered as she noticed he’d gotten quiet. Lucifer nodded at her.

“I just want to do right by her.”

“I believe you. And you need this more than I do right now,” Candy said while handing him the bottle as he handed her the ice cream.   

* * *

Finding out Lucifer had left had been tough. She still didn’t understand it. They were getting close and then she got poisoned and everything changed. He’d been one of the first people she’d seen when she had woken up and she’d been delighted to see him. Dan had said it was mostly thanks to him that they had managed to get the formula, but that he didn’t know how he’d done it. Dan hadn’t cared about the how, not really. And honestly? Neither had Chloe.

He didn’t come to see her at the hospital when she was kept for observation. She would have thought wild horses couldn’t drag him away but he’d been missing. She’d assumed he was busy with Lux and busy dealing with everything that had gone down. And then she’d shown up at his apartment and all the furniture had been covered up, no one was there.

But now it’s been a week since he’d left without a word and she didn’t know what to do about it. For their part the Tribe had tried cheering her up, even Dan had taken Trixie for the night. And for most of the day she’d ignored the elephant in the room and had fun.

Ella had to leave as she had something to do early in the morning but Maze and Linda were still in the apartment. It was one of those times that she was thankful to live with Maze. It meant she didn’t have to be alone. She was sitting on the counter drinking a beer when Linda came over.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, I wish people would stop worrying, I truly am fine.” Chloe said firmly but all she got in response was an eyebrow raise from Linda.

“Okay I’m angry and hurt and disappointed.”

“That’s understandable.” Linda told her softly.

“If he walked through that door right now I don’t know if I would punch him or hug him. I’m so angry and hurt and at the same time I want to know that he’s okay and I hate that. Because he’s the one that walked away without a word, without looking back. We were getting somewhere and then he was just gone.”

“Oh Chloe.” Linda said sitting next to her and putting an arm around her friend.

“I want to hate him and I hate that I don’t hate him.”

“Because you love him.” Linda said softly, she still didn’t know why Lucifer had left. Maze had explained a few things about Chloe apparently being a miracle and how that things between them a manipulation. But Linda didn’t see that, especially since she remembered the first day they came into her office. She’d made a fool of herself but Chloe hadn’t reacted to him in the slightest.

She also remembered how frantic Lucifer was when Chloe was poisoned and seeing Chloe like this? She had no doubt the feelings both of them feel are as real as the counter she’s sitting on. If only they would actually talk to each other.

“I don’t love him, I don’t I could have but I don’t this is just a momentary lapse of judgement.” Chloe said even though she didn’t believe the words herself.

“You keep telling yourself that Decker.” Maze said from her side of the room.

“Maze.” Linda called out.

“Okay fine I might love the asshole. He’s equally frustrating and endearing and he wormed himself into my heart. But right now? I don’t want to love him, because he’s not here and all I’m left with is a stupid broken heart!” Chloe exclaimed slamming the beer on the counter which of course resulted in getting beer all over her.

“Just what I needed right now.” Chloe muttered jumping down from the counter.

“I’ll wash up here and you can go change your shirt.” Linda offered.

“Thanks Linda.”

Chloe walked into her bedroom and grabbed a shirt from the closet before heading towards the bathroom. She took off her dirty shirt and threw it in the laundry bin. She felt slightly gross at the moment but she guesses that’s to be expected when you accidentally drench yourself in beer. Maybe a quick shower would help.

* * *

Linda was cleaning the counter, trying to have it once again be spotless and without any beer residues, when Maze came over.

“Do you think she’s okay?” Linda asked

“Decker? She’s fine, she’s made of tougher things.” Maze replied, “Right now she’s a bit of a mess but it’s understandable considering the almost dying and all.”

“What was Lucifer thinking leaving like that?” Linda said

“You’re assuming Lucifer was thinking. What happened here is Lucifer ran when things got to be too much. It’s something I’ve seen a million times before. Sometimes something reminded him of heaven or his family and he’d hide away. No one would see him in long periods of time. Then he’d reappear as if nothing had happened.” Maze explained.

“Do you think he’ll return?”

“Of course he will, you know him Linda. Even if he tried he can never stay away too long.” Maze said pointing towards Chloe’s room.

“Who knows if she’ll forgive him though.” Linda pointed out.

“Oh she will.. She might make him work for it but after a bit he’ll do something that charms her and then she’ll forgive him and before we know it they’ll be back to making eyes at each other.” Maze said and she was pretty sure that’s exactly what was going to happen. She was getting better at predicting what Lucifer and Chloe would do. She didn’t know if it was that she was getting better at the human stuff or if they were just obvious. Yeah it’s probably the second one.

“Plus he’s not going to leave for long when his mother is walking around the place and has already tried to kill her once before.” Maze said

“That woman is slightly terrifying.” Linda admitted.

“Don’t worry I’ll protect you.” Maze said smiling at Linda who gave her a genuine smile in return.

* * *

Chloe had a very refreshing shower. For a few minutes she cleared her mind of all her recent problems and just tried to find her center again. Plus she no longer smelled like beer that was a definitely upside. Her center was still a bit off-balance and she figured it was going to be that way for a while. At least until she got her emotions back in check, and who knew when that would be.

She was walking towards her room with her new clothes and sat on the bed when she realized the patch she wore on her soulmark was on the floor. It had lasted a long time so she wasn’t surprised that it had finally fallen off. She had only reapplied it once before, two years after she had originally gotten it. She went years without thinking about her mark and now she’s been reminded of it twice in a small period of time. She was mentally brought back to when her mother had brought it up after the trial.

_Chloe walked out of Trixie’s room to see her mother hanging up an Althea poster. The same one she’d purposely forgotten when they had moved into this apartment. Her mother mentioned bringing the poster over as a housewarming gift and there was no way she could say no. Especially not after how the trial had gone._

_“You look fierce grandma!” Trixie exclaimed._

_“It’s just makeup sweetie, your grandpa John he was the real fierce one. He was the strong one, I was the fun one.” Penelope said smiling at her granddaughter, “Kind of like your mom and Lucifer, only reversed.”_

_“I’m fun.” Chloe said and then looked at the expressions on their faces._

_“Well you’re way more fun since you met Lucifer.” Trixie admitted drawing out the word way._

_“Really? Says who?” Chloe asked_

_“Lucifer.” Trixie answered as if the answer was obvious._

_“Speaking of fun, monkey did you wash your teeth?” Chloe asked her daughter who just smiled, “Go on then,” and so Trixie went to the bathroom, leaving the two Decker women alone._

_“So…you and Lucifer? You seem to have a nice relationship.” Penelope said stating the obvious, trying to give her daughter an opening._

_“We’re just colleagues Mom.” Chloe told her._

_“Naked colleagues?” Penelope wondered, that man that very good looking and her daughter should get to have some fun._

_“No mom, he can’t even keep a simple date. In that aspect he’s unreliable he’s also impulsive, not to mention selfish.”_

_“The man I saw in court today was far from selfish. He had your back. It isn’t about those little things Chloe. It’s about true loyalty. Someone you can count on, who will be there for you. That’s what I had with your dad and what I want for you.”_

_“You and dad were soulmates mom.”_

_“That didn’t make our relationship any easier let me tell you. I never told you this but after your father died about a few months later, I had another mark appear on my body. But you see I couldn’t picture myself with anyone but your father so I rejected it and it went away. ”_

_“You did?” Chloe asked softly. She knew about people having more than one soulmate in their lifetime but would have never guessed her mom had rejected the chance of it._

_“Honestly the mark surprised me so I went to talk to a therapist friend of mine and she explained something that could help you out.”_

_“What is it?”_

_“Soulmarks vary from person to person. For some people, like your father and me, well it felt right. You know I hate the phrase the other half.”_

_“Because it implies you’re not whole without them.” Chloe interrupted quoting the words her mother had used from time to time._

_“Exactly, But what your father and I had, we just fit. And to be honest I don’t think I’ll ever have that again which is why I’m not interested. Honestly the idea that a woman needs a man to be happy in any way shape or form is vastly overrated. I already had a perfect partner why would I settle for less than that.”_

_“Mom.” Chloe said softly putting her hand above her mother’s._

_“I’m not saying this for you to feel sorry because I don’t feel sorry. I am perfectly happy on my own. But my point was that the man I saw in the courtroom has feelings so deep that a blind man could see them. And who cares if he’s not your soulmate, I know a lot of people who had relationships as good as mine with your father and yet they had no marks. And you never know maybe he is your soulmate. Those type of connections don’t come along every day. He looks at you the way your father looked at me.” Penelope explained, she was almost certain that Lucifer was her daughter’s soulmate. She was equally certain that neither of them had any idea about it._

_“Mom I think I’d remember if I had a soulmark that corresponded to Lucifer.” Chloe replied_

_“I just think it would be foolish not to explore the possibility but it’s your life and I won’t meddle any longer.” Penelope stated before going to her room leaving Chloe standing in the hallway alone with her thoughts._

And now Chloe was sitting on her bed in a towel looking at an old patch. This was ridiculous, she had to stop feeling sorry for herself. She was alive, her daughter was in good health, she had good friends, her relationship with Dan was much better. So who cares if Lucifer just left, her life didn’t revolve around him. She was going to get dressed and then she was going to put her best friend out of her mind. When her work leave ended she was going to get back to work and things would work out.

She had put on her pants and was about to put on her shirt when something caught her eye. There was a mark on her neck. She walked over to the full-length mirror and sure enough there it was. There was a new soulmark on her neck. And there was a new scarred one on her back, she’d never noticed that one. So she officially had 3 soulmarks on her back. And she was even more confused than she was before. Then she’d read the ones on her back again and suddenly every moment she’d had with Lucifer came rushing back.

 _“Lucifer Morningstar.” “Is that a stage name or something?”_ **_“God-given I’m afraid.”_ **

_“You seem oddly immune to my charms.”_

_“Despite your proclaimed revulsion you can’t deny there’s a connection between us.”_

_“Okay then you win, we’re partners.”_

_“I have never lied to you and I will never lie to you.”_

_“I’m here for you, I thought you could use a friend.”_

_“I think us, our thing, maybe it goes beyond just work. I can let my guard down with you. I don’t do that with anyone else. You make me, vulnerable.” “Detective, it appears you make me vulnerable, too.”_

_“I might I thought you knew different but I was wrong, you’re just like all the others.”_

_“I thought he killed you.”_ **_“Oh he did, I got better.”_ **

_“I need my partner and that’s you, Lucifer Morningstar.”_

_“Is that the truth?” “Always the truth.”_

_“Detective, You saved my home.”_

_“She is, truly good.”_

_“You deserve someone as good as you. Because well, you’re special. And I’m- I’m not worth it.”_

_“This is real isn’t it?”_

_“Do I look okay?” “You look heaven sent.”_

**_“Look who’s back. You didn’t die after all, that makes one of us.”_ **

 

Lucifer Morningstar was her soulmate. It had been staring her in the face this entire time. Her partner, her best friend, the man she was in love with, was her _soulmate_.

“Fuck.” She exclaimed before she sat on the floor with her shirt in her hand leaning against her bed. Maze and Linda came running when they heard her scream and that’s how they found her a minute later.

“Is everything okay in here?” Linda asked worriedly.

“Oh yeah everything’s fine except for the fact that I discovered two new marks on my body that I hadn’t seen before.” Chloe retorted before turning around and showing off the soulmarks. Maze knew even without reading that they corresponded to Lucifer. Especially since two of them were in the same place his wing scars were.

“That’s interesting.” Linda replied, not quite sure what to say.

“Understatement.” Maze muttered.

“Why don’t you finish dressing and we’ll go downstairs and talk.” Linda said trying to help. Chloe was a bit at a loss at to how to react to everything so she just did as was asked. They sat down on the couch and Maze handed Chloe another beer. She had a feeling Chloe would need something in her hands, a little bit of liquid courage. After a few moments of silence Chloe spoke up.

“Lucifer is my soulmate. I saw the marks and it all came rushing. Every single stupid interaction we’ve ever had, including the three sentences etched on my back. One that I had forgotten existed because I’d covered it up ages ago and the other ones I never knew were there. I’m guessing they are new, or at least new-ish.” Chloe ranted.

“I suspected it for a while if we’re being honest.” Linda admitted as both Maze and Chloe turned to look at her.

“Did he know? Is that why he left? I feel like I have questions without answers and answers without knowing what the question is. How long has he known? Why didn’t he tell me? We were getting close. I thought we were on the same page. All my life I’ve wanted to know who my soulmate was and now it turns out it’s my best friend and I should be happy because I’m actually in love with the asshole. But I can’t because I’m still pissed that he fucking left.” Chloe said taking another sip of her beer while pacing around the room. Linda turned to Maze who just shrugged, she didn’t know what to say either.

“I can’t tell much because of patient confidentiality but I do think you should have this conversation with him, you might be surprised at his answer.”

“If he ever comes back.” Chloe muttered.

“He’ll come back Decker, Lucifer can’t stay away for long and you know he does this. Sometimes he disappears with no warning but he’s always come back.” Maze replied.

“But the fact remains that he left Maze. He left after I almost died. And I need to know why.”

“That is part of a larger conversation and it’s not my place to tell but I will say it wasn’t your fault.” Maze explained, she didn’t know how to help her friend without betraying Lucifer’s confidence, “It’s his father’s fault and that bitch of a mom he has, I’d blame Amenadiel too but I know a pawn when I see one. His parents are master manipulators and it backfired which resulted in him getting hurt, badly.”

Chloe nodded before putting the barely touched beer on the table and went back up to her room. Maze and Linda exchanged a look then followed after her. They found her taking a suitcase and putting it in her bed and just throwing random outfits in there.

“What are you doing Decker?” Maze asked confused, honestly human mood-swings gave her whiplash.

“A few minutes before the revelation I had decided I was done feeling sorry for myself. Well I am going to be proactive and actually something about it.” Chloe said as if that explained everything.

“Do you understand what’s going on?” Linda asked Maze.

“You’re the therapist here. You’re the one that supposedly knows all about emotions and stuff why are you asking me?” Maze answered.

“You can find Lucifer anywhere right?” Chloe asked looking pointedly at Maze.

“I can, why?”

“We’re not going to wait till he returns I’m going to go confront him right now.”

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Linda asked, “you might see something you don’t want to see.”

“I don’t care, I mean I _do care_ but I need answers. And even if he’s in the middle of sleeping his way through whenever he is, I need to know.”  

“I’ll go pack a bag.” Maze said as she left the room and Linda followed after.

“You’re going along with this?” Linda asked

“That woman is one of the most determined humans I’ve met, even if I say no she’s pretty good at her job she’d find him and then she’d go alone. And you don’t send your girl into enemy territory alone.”

“You’re a good friend Maze.” Linda said softly. Maze smiled at her and then grabbed her phone.

“I’m going to find out where our wayward devil is.”

* * *

“Why exactly did we fly here?” Maze complained, as she got out of the taxi while Chloe paid the driver.

“Well we had to get to Vegas somehow.” Chloe reminded her.

“Why didn’t we use a car?” Maze asked

“Did you want to spend at least 4 hours inside a car with me? Maybe more depending on traffic?” Chloe retorted, they had looked at both options and honestly she hadn’t wanted that either.

“Point taken but still l’m pretty sure there’s people in hell getting tortured with that exact plane.” Maze complained.

“I didn’t know you were scared of flying Maze.” Chloe joked

“I’m not scared of flying. That was something else, why do they make planes that small?” Maze replied and Chloe laughed. Sure smaller flights moved a lot more they were a necessary evil sometimes.

“They’re not that bad.”

“It was two seconds away from falling apart Decker.”

“If you say so.” Chloe replied and looked around. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d come to Vegas and now they had to find one man in a city of thousands, “we should go check in at a hotel or something.”

They needed a place to drop off their bags so they could move around more freely. They were near the Aria hotel and Maze charmed her way into letting them leave the bags with concierge until they could find their missing friend. Because the length of their stay depended on him. It had been a nice sob story and it had hints of reality so it had worked out for them.

“My contact said he was scene at this place called Fletcher’s so I figured you’d want to go there first.”

“Sounds like a plan let’s do it.” Chloe responded as they made their way through the strip until they found the famous Fletcher’s. Which of course, wasn’t open yet. Chloe was beyond frustrated, why had she thought this was a good idea? Just getting on a plane to find her wayward partner. She knew Lucifer so she should have guessed it wouldn’t be easy.

“Don’t fret Decker, we’ll just go to a bar, get a drink and see where we go from there.” Maze explained, trying to reassure her friend. Linda had told her to be gentle with Chloe and well Maze was trying.

“We should ask if anyone has seen him, after all Lucifer is the type of person that stands out even in a place like this.” Chloe said as they made their way to one of the casinos near Fletcher’s. The La Marida Casino was pretty incredible, Chloe was floored as they walked in and headed towards the bar area. Despite the fact that it was a little bit past noon the bar wasn’t empty.

“How is it almost full? It’s barely lunch time.” Chloe muttered to herself.

“Well at least that should make our job easier right?” Maze wondered

“Maybe but who knows here.”

“We’ll find him Decker and then you can punch him or kiss him whatever you want to do.” Maze said with a smirk.

“Honestly? It fluctuates from moment to moment.” Chloe said with a small smile on his face. Her mind was still reeling from the soulmate revelation and what it would mean for them as partners. There was no going back from this, they either moved forward or. She didn’t really want to think about other alternatives, the idea of not having Lucifer in her life, was something she didn’t like.

“I will say this for him, at least he ran away to somewhere fun, can you imagine if he’d run away to Cincinnati?” Maze said with a shudder.

“What would Lucifer be doing in Cincinnati?” Chloe asked confused.

“Exactly.” Maze said in a completely serious tone. Chloe was glad to have brought Maze with her, she definitely kept things from getting boring.

“I’m going to go ask the bartender a few questions.” Chloe said

“You go right ahead.” Maze replied

“Hello I was looking for a friend of mine and I was wondering if he’d passed through here.” Chloe said

“What did he look like sweetheart?” the bartender, whose name tag said Max, asked

“He’s around 6’3”, dark hair, scruff, has a british accent, he will most definitely be wearing a suit. He goes by Lucifer Morningstar, I was told he was at Fletcher’s but it hasn’t opened yet.”

“The description seems familiar do you have a photo perhaps?” Max asked and so Chloe pulled her phone and showed her a recent photo of the two of them. A selfie that Lucifer had taken during the sit-in at Lux.

“Do you recognize him?” Chloe asked as Maze came up behind her.

“Sort of, I remember seeing him around but I never talked to him. But I do know who might be able to help, let me call her.” Max said pulling out her phone and making a call.

“Thank you so much.” Chloe said, trying to ignore the whole _her_ part. She knew even before she left her apartment that this was a very real possibility, she had to handle it like a grown woman. Max poured them each a drink as they waited for the mysterious woman to arrive. Maze had taken to flirting with Max something that amused Chloe to no end.

Then a gorgeous blonde with pink in her hair had walked into the bar and headed towards where they were sitting.

“Maxie babe what’s up?”

“Hey Candy, sorry to make you come down here I know you’ve got work tonight but these two wanted to ask you a question about a guy who might have been at Fletcher’s?” Max asked pointing to Chloe and Maze.

“I’m Candy Fletcher, sort of owner of Fletcher’s is there something I can help you with?” Candy asked.

“We’re looking for someone and we were wondering if you’ve perhaps seen him?” Chloe asked showing her the same photo she’d shown Max. But where Max had barely reacted she could see the recognition in Candy’s eyes.

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say you’re Chloe Decker?” Candy asked, and wasn’t this a nice twist of events.

“So you do know Lucifer.” Maze pointed out, there was no way she’d know who Chloe was without knowing the man himself.

“I’ll take it from here Max thank you.” Candy told her friend.

“So you know where he is?” Chloe asked her

“Come with me.” Candy said, Maze looked at Chloe who just shrugged and followed after Candy. This was not what they expected when they got to Vegas but if it led to Lucifer they were not going to complain. They went through a special elevator and saw as Candy put a code in the elevator.

“My apartment is right through here.” Candy told them.

“You live in the Casino?” Maze asked confused.

“A friend of mine owns a part of La Marida so she gave me a better price when the apartments went on sale. It’s cheaper than renting a room on the strip and it’s close to my work so I can’t complain.” Candy explained as they made their way out of the elevator and down the hallway. Candy turned the key and as she opened the door they could hear Lucifer’s voice.

“You made it! Good. I just got back from seeing ham-hands Louie, he practically soiled himself but he wouldn’t give you any trouble from now on. I got us some more of that mint-chocolate ice cream and another bottle of -.” Lucifer said trailing off as he saw Chloe and Maze next to Candy, “Detective.”

“Lucifer.” Chloe said

“What are you doing here?” Lucifer asked once the momentary shock had passed.

“They were looking for you and Max contacted me about it.” Candy told him.

“No warning?” Lucifer said turning to Candy.

“You probably would have run off and you two need to talk. I mean she did come all this way after all.” Candy explained.

“We could leave if you’re to much of a coward to face us.” Maze retorted.

“Mazikeen don’t, you know why I came.”

“I still think it’s stupid but she deserves to hear it from you.” Maze told him.

“I thought you didn’t want me telling anyone after what happened with Linda.” Lucifer said.

“I am terrified of it but she almost died Lucifer! She deserves to know something.” Maze exclaimed

“I am well aware of what happened Mazikeen!” Lucifer responded clenching his hand.

“Can you both stop talking as if I’m not in the room?” Chloe said getting between the two of them. Chloe turned towards Lucifer and she could see his face immediately soften as he looked at her.

“Just answer me this did you run because you found out we’re soulmates?” Chloe asked softly crossing her arms, scared to know what his answer would be.

“You know?” Lucifer asked

“I know.” Chloe replied in a quiet voice, “So is that why? Are you disappointed? Is it something I did?”

“You could never disappoint me Detective. Between the two of us I’m the disappointment remember?”

“Lucifer.” Chloe said

“To answer your question, no I didn’t leave because of the marks, hadn’t actually seen them you know. Until I was here spilling my guts to Candy and she pointed them out.” Lucifer said

“We were drinking at the apartment a few days ago and I spilled beer all over myself. I noticed it after I got out of the shower.” Chloe told him explaining how she had found out, he nodded.

“Yeah then she grabbed a suitcase, threw clothes inside and told me to pack because we were coming to find you.” Maze explained.

“Where are you staying?” Lucifer asked

“Our suitcases are at the Aria, Maze got them to store them there we don’t have a room just yet.”

“I have a private suite I reserved let me upgrade it to a two bedroom suite, we can talk there. That way we can get out of Candy’s hair for a bit. After all she does need to practice for her set tonight.”

“We can talk later, why don’t you and Chloe go back to the Aria and actually talk.” Candy explained.

“I’m just going to give the detective your phone number.” Lucifer says as Candy passes him her phone.

“Oh shit you’re going to do it.” Maze muttered.

“Well you did bring up a good point Maze.”

“Of all the times… This is the time you actually listened to me?” Maze asked incredulous.

“Don’t look so surprised it was bound to happen sometime.” Lucifer replied

“I am very confused right now why are you both being so cryptic.” Chloe asked them.

“Well I suspect you’re going to want to get away after we talk Detective, so I’m just making sure Candy has your number just in case.” Lucifer said and with every word Chloe just got more confused.

“I’ll stay here with Candy and you can go have your talk.” Maze said and Chloe noticed her voice was very clipped.

And so she and Lucifer made their way out of the room and out of the casino. Lucifer asked about how Trixie was doing and how Dan was doing and she answered both his questions. There was a nervous energy as they walked through the strip. They were mostly quiet but sometimes one of them would make a random comment. Lucifer told her the story of how he had met Candy, which is found slightly hilarious. And how they had made a deal and just today he’d dealt with his part of the bargaining.

Arriving at the Aria, they were surprised to hear that Maze had called ahead and had already upgraded Lucifer’s room. Chloe’s things had already been taken up, Maze was in another floor altogether. As the hostess showed them the room, or rather the suite, Chloe was taken back at how big it was. It had two pretty large bedrooms, each with a bathroom, a small kitchen or bar area and two living room areas. Chloe noticed how Lucifer had asked if the suites had cameras and the hostess had answered that this particular suite only had cameras in the hallway outside the room, to protect the client’s privacy.

There was also a bottle of tequila in the counter with a bow on it.

“The view here is quite spectacular isn’t it?” Lucifer said looking out the window.

“It’s incredible but we didn’t come here to talk about the view.” Chloe told him, he then proceeded to close the curtains and then sat in front of her. Chloe could tell how nervous he was by the way his hands were fidgeting, she doesn’t think she’s ever seen him this nervous.

“Whatever it is, you can tell me. It won’t change a thing about how I feel about you.” Chloe told him grabbing his hand for a moment before they separated again.

“That’s the thing Detective, I don’t think it will change things, I know it. This will change everything and there will be no going backwards after this.”

“Lucifer I’m here for you, you can tell me.” Chloe reiterated.

“First let me say that what I’m about to tell you or rather show you, is quite shocking. I just want you to know that I would never hurt you or Beatrice. No matter what you learn, please know that is true.”

“I know.” Chloe answered, and she did, she’d known that since even before Malcolm and she had the proof sketched on her back.

“Since we met I’ve told you who I am. I have not lied, at least not consciously. But you Chloe Decker are a woman of logic so it comes at no surprise that you’d require proof. So here it goes.” Lucifer said and then did the one thing he knew would drastically change their partnership, he showed her his true face.

* * *

Chloe and Lucifer sat there just looking at each other. Lucifer didn’t want to move, as to not scare her. Chloe’s face wasn’t horrified as Linda’s was when he showed her but she hadn’t actually said anything.

“So you’re the devil.” Chloe said as thoughts finally came back into her head.

“I’m the devil.” Lucifer said

“Does it hurt?” Chloe asked softly, she doesn’t know why but that was the first thing that came to mind when she saw the face, red and scarred. It looked like it hurt.

“Not as much as it used to.” Lucifer replied getting up and getting her a glass of water.

“Thanks.” She said taking a sip of it, “you weren’t kidding when you said it was a lot to take in.”

“If you want me to leave I will.” He said as he sat back down in front of her.

“I’m fine… no actually I’m not. I have no idea what I’m feeling right now but I’m not scared of you.” Chloe said finishing her water and grabbing her bag, “I need a bit of space to think because angels and demons, and God oh shit God is real.”

“Yes he is quite real.” Lucifer said with a self-deprecating smirk.

“Maze is a demon.”

“Yes she is but she would never hurt you or your offspring. You know she is quite fond of her.” Lucifer explained

“I know that, I know neither you nor Maze would hurt us but I might need a day to wrap my brain around everything else.” Chloe told him

“Take as long as you’d like detective, if you need to talk to someone Linda is always available.”

“Linda knows? Of course Linda knows.” Chloe said answering her own question.

“She found out around the time of the sharpshooter case.” Lucifer told her but they both caught on to the time he was referring to. That time he’d looked so broken that she’d just wanted to help.

“I’ll call you later Lucifer, I promise.” Chloe said before walking out of the door leaving Lucifer alone in the room.

* * *

Maze had gotten a text from Lucifer saying he had told her truth. He hadn’t said anything other than that. So Maze had no idea if Decker was scared of them or if she was freaked out. But either way she should probably go find her. After a few minutes of searching she found Chloe drinking shots at the hotel bar. She signaled for the bartender to give her a shot then close the account.

Maze sat down next to Chloe with a shot in her hand, waiting for her friend to make the first move.

“So you really were forged in the bowels of hell to torture the guilty?”

“Yeah pretty much.” Maze responded not quite sure what to say.

“That’s something new.” Chloe said

“I promise I will never hurt you or Trixie, and neither will Lucifer.” Maze told her.

“I know that.” Chloe said stealing her shot, “It’s just I woke up today Chloe Decker normal human with a flighty yet normal partner and now I’m Chloe Decker and my partner is the actual devil. Because it all exists, everything.”

“How much have you had to drink?” Maze asked

“Not a lot actually? 4 shots including yours and this tequila something.” Chloe said picking up her drink and showing it to Maze.

“Okay.” Maze replied but figured it was time to cut her off.

“It’s Just I’m an atheist? I was an atheist? My head is just going around in circles.” Chloe said before picking up her drink again.

“Why don’t we go up to my room or if you want we can go to Candy’s place. And you can talk to Linda about it?” Maze asked softly, she didn’t want to scare her off.

“That actually sounds like a good thing, Linda understands right?”

“Trust me Linda gets it more than anyone.” Maze replied as they made their way out of the bar and walked towards the room area. They walked mostly in silence until they made it to the room. Maze’s room was much smaller than the one Lucifer had gotten for them but it was still pretty good.

“I’m going to make myself scarce while you talk to Linda, that way you can have privacy or something.”

“Thanks Maze.” Chloe replied as Maze nodded before leaving the room. And so Chloe picked up the phone and called the one person who would understand exactly what she was going through.

“So Lucifer is the actual devil.” Chloe said in lieu of greeting.

* * *

Maze had gone back to the La Miranda’s bar to give Decker and Linda some space. She did seem to taking it better than Linda had at first but Maze was still worried. Whether she liked it or not she actually really liked Chloe Decker. She enjoyed being the detective’s friend and roommate. She was actually dare she say it fond of her kid as well. Maze truly hope this revelation didn’t change things too drastically.

For now all she had to do was drink and wait. About 2 hours had passed when someone came up and sat next to her.

“Maze right?” Candy said coming up to her.

“And you’re Candy.”

“That I am, so I’m guessing the talk didn’t go so well if you’re here drinking?” Candy asked

“I don’t actually know how the talk went. Well the first part of it seems to have gone okay. It’s a lot to process so Decker is talking to a friend of ours.”

“The Doctor right?”

“How did you?” Maze asked confused.

“Lucifer told me the whole story and he likes going into detail.” Candy said.

“That explains it.”

“You think they’re going to work things out?” Candy asked and Maze looked at her for a moment.

“You actually seem to care.”

“Lucifer is my friend.”

“You’ve known him at most a week.” Maze replied.

“So? We’re very similar and bonded quickly. Plus if there’s hope for him then maybe there’s hope for me.”

“I can understand that.” Maze replied softly. If the devil can make a relationship work with his soulmate, there truly was hope for everyone else. Linda’s face came into her head but she ignored it and shook it off.

“To answer your earlier question? I think if... when they get past this talk hurdle they will be okay. Or well at least when it comes to each other and their ...feelings.” Maze said shuddering at the word “feelings” and drinking another shot.

“Not a fan of feelings?” Candy asked with a smile.

“Human emotions make me want to barf sometimes.”

“Yeah I get that.”

They sat there in silence for a moment until Maze’s phone rang. Maze went to hit ignore until she saw that it was Linda.

“So how’s Decker?”

“She’s doing better than I did that’s for sure.”

“That’s a good thing right?”

“I think it will be, Although I’d say she needs to unwind a bit.” Linda admitted.

“There’s no way you and Lopez can make it by tonight right?” Maze wondered

“Considering the time, I doubt it.” Linda said, she’d love to be there for Chloe in person but at the moment that was slightly difficult.

“Let me check something.” Maze said putting down her phone and turning to Candy, “You have a show tonight right?”

“I do, but if you’d like I can call Max and Allie and we’ll hit a few bars afterwards.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Maze said and then grabbed her phone, “Linda are you still here?”

“I’m still here.”

“Okay Candy here has a few friends and we’re gonna take Decker out tonight don’t you worry.”

“Just don’t overdo it.” Linda warned her.

“I would never, I’ll talk to you tomorrow probably.” Maze replied

“Talk to you later Maze.” Linda said with a laugh.

Maze hung up the phone and put it inside her jacket. She slapped a few 20 dollar bills on the bar and turned to Candy.

“Let’s go then.”

* * *

Chloe had a good talk with Linda. She knows she should suck it up and go talk to Lucifer himself but she wasn’t sure she was ready just yet. She knows she’s being a coward but she needed a bit more time to process. She knew she didn’t want to lose Lucifer though. So she was at a bit of an impasse. A knock pulled her out of her thoughts and she opened the door to find Maze, Candy, the bartender from before and another blonde.

“Decker we are taking you out tonight so wear something nice.” Maze said coming inside.

“My suitcase is upstairs remember?” Chloe said reminding her that all her things were in the suite she shared with Lucifer.

“Even better you can borrow something of mine.” Maze said going into the closet and leaving Chloe a bit confused.

“Maze mentioned you needed a bit of a girls’ night but considering your friends are back in LA I figured I’d lend you a few of mine.” Candy told her.

“That’s… actually really sweet, but I’m fine honestly.”  
“You’re not fine Decker. You are in dire need of getting drunk. Linda said you needed a night to relax and I know if I leave you alone you’re going to just watch a movie or something. So you’re going to wear this and we’re going out.” Maze said coming out of the room and handing her an outfit.

“Fine.” Chloe said taking the clothes and heading towards the bathroom. She came out after a few minutes wearing tight black jeans and a low cut shirt.

“You look hot Decker.” Maze told her smirking.

“She’s right you look really pretty.” Candy told her causing Chloe to smile a bit.

“So I assume you have a plan? Didn’t you have a show tonight Candy?” Chloe wondered, that had seemed so far away now and it was only this morning.

“I do, we’re going to Fletcher’s first, have a nice dinner while I do my show. Then we’re hitting about 2 or 3 bars depending on how the night goes. Maxie here knows the best bars on the strip and Allie knows all if not most of the bouncers so we should have no trouble getting in.” Candy explained and Chloe had to admit, it was a good plan. And she did need a bit of fun after the revelations of the day.

And so they had headed out the door for a fun night. Chloe had to admit Fletcher’s was a beautiful place and Candy’s voice was pretty incredible as well. The food was great and the conversation was good too. Allie and Max seemed like very nice people, different from the people Chloe usually hung out with but it was a good different. Then they had headed towards a few bars. The first one had been a bit but a miss but the 2nd and third had made up for it.

Chloe was having fun and enjoying herself a lot. It was nice to let her hair down a bit, especially after the kind of day she’d had. The girls had talked about their jobs, Max talked about the most incredible stories she’d heard as a bartender, and Allie talked a bit about working in the casino floor. Maze was over on the side flirting with one or two women who seemed very interested in her friend.

“How are you doing?” Candy said coming up to her.

“I’m actually having fun, I’m glad you guys pushed me to do this.” Chloe admitted.

“Well I’m glad, Lucifer let slip that the two of you just went through a really bad situation with poison or something?”

“Yeah it was scary I’m not going to lie.” Chloe said

“I can’t even imagine, so I wanted to make sure you’d have a fun night, you seem like a great person.” Candy told her and Chloe was touched by her concern. After all she’d only met her earlier today.

“How did you and Lucifer meet if you don’t mind me asking?” Chloe asked curious as she took a swing of her beer.

“Promise you won’t judge?” Candy asked

“I promise.” Chloe said.

“Well it was at Fletcher’s I saw this guy who just looked like a trainwreck. An attractive trainwreck but a trainwreck nonetheless. He also looked pretty damn loaded so I figured he’d be my next target. So I was singing Fever when I went up to him and stole his ring and his wallet.” Candy explained, “Louie came up to me and demanded more than I had to give him at the moment, so we had an argument before I went back on stage. I got back to my apartment and there he was Mr. Trainwreck himself. I was terrified for a moment because I had no clue how he had gotten in and thought shit I’m going to die.”

“I’m guessing Mr. Trainwreck was Lucifer?” Chloe asked

“It was.” Candy answered.

“Yeah he’s a big fan of sneaking into your place, I cannot tell you how many times he’s just shown up in my house and it’s like how did you get in and he’ll have a cheeky retort.” Chloe said fondly.

“I played dumb and said I had no idea about any robbery. And then he took back the ring and said I could keep the money. He even complimented my skill. My first thought was shit I can’t afford to get arrested right now so guess what I did.”

“What did you do?” Chloe asked curious

“I turned on the weepy waterworks as he called them. I just told him my story while fake crying. Which he didn’t buy at all. He was like the story seems legit but the tears are definitely fake. I apologized for stealing from him and said he looked like he needed a friend.”

“How did he take that?” Chloe asked, Lucifer isn’t one to ask for help after all.

“Well we ended up in snuggies drinking out of a bottle and eating mint chocolate chip ice cream.” Candy told her.

“Lucifer in a snuggie, now that’s a mental picture.”

“He talked about what happened, mostly talked about you and how he wanted to do right by you.” Candy told her.

“He said that?” Chloe asked, slightly touched.

“Yeah he did it was right before I pointed out his soulmark.”

“He hadn’t seen it yet?” Chloe wondered, had Lucifer truly been as clueless as she had to their soulmate bond?

“He said his soulmark was his name but the one I saw definitely wasn’t his name and I pointed it out to him and considering how shocked he was? Yeah that was definitely the first time he saw it.”

“Yeah I didn’t realize it until the day before we came here, it’s what prompted me to actually come look for him.” Chloe admitted.

“Well at least now you both know and can figure out what to do about it.”

“It’s still remarkable.” Chloe said

“What’s remarkable?” Maze said coming up to their table.

“The fact that Lucifer and I were partners for so long before either of us realized we were soulmates.” Chloe told her friend who let out a laugh.

“That’s not remarkable it’s just very you. You’re both focused on each other so you miss out on all the signs.” Maze said.

“You might have a point.”  
“I always do.” Maze replied as Candy left to go over to Allie and Max.

“She’s really nice.” Chloe pointed out. When she was headed to Vegas she hadn’t imagined that she’d like whoever it was that was keeping Lucifer’s attention. Of course it helped that it didn’t seem like they had hooked up at all but that was just her jealousy speaking.

“And really hot.” Maze commented to which Chloe nodded.

“I have a very important question to ask of you.” Chloe said

“Of course Chloe.” Maze said mentally preparing herself for whatever her friend wanted to ask.

“So no horns?” Chloe asked after a moment and Maze just let out a laugh.

“No horns.” Maze replied.

“Pity.”

“Chloe Decker!” Maze asked surprised but Chloe just shrugged.

“I’m just saying it would be kinda hot.” Chloe muttered into her drink.

“I never knew you were this kinky.” Maze said slightly in awe but Chloe just shrugged, “Other than the kinkiness how are you truly faring with everything?”

“It makes a lot more sense.” Chloe said

“What does?” Maze wondered.

“Everything, the things he said, the relationship with Amenadiel, the case with the wings and the reflection I thought I saw that night I shot him. Not to mention the mojo thing he does.”

“Don’t forget Charlotte Richards.”

“Okay what’s the deal there?” Chloe asked

“She’s his Mom, as in the literal Goddess of Creation and a raging bitch.” Maze explained

“His Mom??” Chloe exclaimed almost choking on her drink.

“Well more like her soul is in Charlotte Richards body.”

“This is what I mean. That explains so so much.” Chloe said repeating the words so much, “Wait does this mean Dan slept with Lucifer’s mom??”

“Yes, he did.” Maze said with a laugh.  
“Lucifer must have loved that.” Chloe said smirking.

“It was hilarious Decker, absolutely hilarious.” Maze responded.

“Was the whole reveal the biggest thing he had to tell me?” Chloe wondered out loud.

“There’s a lot he still needs to tell you, I can’t do it so you’ll have to talk to him.” Maze said before leaving her alone to her thoughts and going back to flirting with the woman in the blue dress.

After a moment Chloe pulled out her phone and pulled up Lucifer’s name.

 _“Can we talk tomorrow? Or well later today?”_ She said in a text. A few moments later she got a response.

 _“Of course._ ”

She put her phone away, finished her drink and headed towards where the girls where, she was ready to continue dancing.  She would worry about tomorrow’s talk when tomorrow came.

* * *

Maze had gone back to her room with the woman in the blue dress so Chloe had stayed the night at Candy’s place. They’d had a good breakfast before Chloe headed back to the Aria. She knew she couldn’t put it off any longer, and it wasn’t all that fair to Lucifer to keep him waiting.

Chloe stood in front of the door to their hotel suite. She was still nervous but Maze was right she needed answers and she could only get them from the source. Her feelings were still pretty jumbled up but she felt like she could breathe, which was good. After all this conversation was one for which a clear head was necessary.

And so she opened the door and walked inside. And there he was sitting on the couch in the living room staring at a glass of scotch.

“Please tell me you haven’t been sitting here since yesterday drinking.” Chloe said attempting to break the ice.

“You’re here.”

“Where else would I be?” Chloe asked

“I thought by this time you’d be back in LA.” Lucifer admitted sheepishly scratching at the back of his head, right above the place where his soulmark was.

“I did send you a text.” Chloe reminded him.

“I wasn’t sure if you would show up or if it was just the alcohol talking.” Lucifer told her.

“I wasn’t that drunk, wasn’t really drunk at all actually. And when have you ever known be to run away? I just needed a little time to get my thoughts straight. I never believed in all that Bible stuff you know that and to have proof of it being real. It was a little mind-blowing.”

“No one could blame you if you did run, it is a lot to take in.”

“It is, which is why we need to talk, but let me get a drink first.” Chloe said going to the counter where the bottle of scotch remained. She grabbed the bottle and an extra glass before going back to the couch and sitting across from him. After a few moments of silence she speaks up again.

“This is harder than I thought it would be.”

“Detective just give me the facts, if you want me gone from your life I’ll do it.” Lucifer said looking down at his glass.

“What? Lucifer where did you get that idea?”

“Well I am the devil, it’s the logical move.”

“Since when have I been logical when you’re involved.” Chloe muttered.

“That’s a … valid point.” Lucifer said

“Lucifer look at me.” Chloe said and as he is never able to deny her anything he turned to look at her, and to his surprise he didn’t see fear or disgust, just pure determination.

“I’m not afraid of you, I could never be afraid of you. Learning about where you come from doesn’t change that. If you wanted to hurt me you’ve had a million chances to do it, instead you’ve protected me, you’ve protected Trixie. You died for us, all that blood when Malcolm shot you, it was all real.” Chloe said softly putting emphasis on the world real. The idea that he’d died for her? A bit mindblowing.

“Well... yes.” Lucifer admitted.

“And it’s not the only time you’ve died because I have 2 scarred marks on my back.”

“Technically the 2nd time I died for like a minute but I’d do it all again.”

“Lucifer.”

“How else was I going to get the formula from the professor? The only way to get to hell is to die.”

“See this is what we need to have a discussion about, you can’t just do things like that, I want you alive Lucifer.” Chloe exclaimed baffled at how easy it was for him to just say that. Like as if he’d only gone to the store and returned.

“I’m sorry detective but if the alternative is that you die, then I’d die a thousand deaths.” Lucifer said looking at her in a fiercely protective manner.

“This is what I’m talking about. I want to be mad at you, _I am mad at you_. Because you still left without a word. And I want to be mad because you were technically lying.” Chloe said while getting up and gesturing wildly.

“I never lie you know that.” Lucifer told her giving her space as he sat on the couch.

“Lies by omission are still lies, you knew I didn’t believe you about being the devil.” She said sharing a look with him before sitting back down.

“You remember that case where the man was killing the spouses of the people who treated his wife.” Lucifer said and Chloe was confused as to why he was bringing that up right now.

“You put yourself in-front of the victim and tried to get the man to shoot you.”

“I was in a very dark place.”

“You ready to talk about why?” Chloe asked, what could have happened to put him in such a taste?

“We can get to that in a minute.” He said before finishing his glass and filling it up again, “you told me that I should go see Linda and so I did. She said she couldn’t treat me if I didn’t take things seriously and so I showed her the face.”

“From your tone I take it she didn’t react well.” Chloe said softly, although she already knew a part of this from her own conversation with Linda.  

“I terrified her, it’s only because of Maze that Linda got over it and decided to continue to be my friend, and my therapist. But it took her a bit. I was afraid I had broken her.” Lucifer admitted walking towards the window and Chloe was heartbroken at the resignation in his voice. What had he been through that he always expected the worst?

“Were you afraid of how I would react?”

“I didn’t want you to stop looking at me the way you look at me. I couldn’t bare it. It’s cowardly I know, but that’s why I didn’t show you the face earlier.”

“The idea of losing you detective, it terrifies me.” He said turning to look at her.

“You’re not going to lose me, not unless you push me away.” She said walking towards him.

“There’s a lot you still don’t know and things won’t be the same after I tell you everything.” He said

“Then explain it to me, because from my side and it doesn’t look good. I mean we kissed and then you showed up in my house angry, I got poisoned I get told you saved my life and then you disappeared. Figuring out the soulmate part was the tip of the iceberg. And all I wanted was to come find you and scream at you. Because you hurt me Lucifer. Walking into Lux and finding the furniture covered up hurt me, there was no note, nothing. I was heartbroken and yet there was nothing I could do.”

“I’m sorry detective, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, but I see that it was an unintended consequence of my actions. And for that I sincerely apologize.” Lucifer explained as he sat back down next to her. And so Lucifer started talking about everything he knew.

He told her the reason he stood her up at the restaurant, the conversation he had with Linda about soulmates and his own thoughts on the matter. He spoke of Malcolm and Amenadiel, and the deal he’d made with God. He explained the situation with Charlotte Richards, and how it was actually _his mother_ in a human body. Which honestly it explained the weird vibe between them and why Lucifer was always so disgusted at the sheer implication that they’d slept together.

Then he spoke about Uriel, he told her about what had happened, how Amenadiel had lost his powers and Uriel’s ability to see patterns. How it had created her car crash and the situation with the gun. How he’d wanted to smite his mother, and was fully intending to kill Chloe.

“I acted on impulse, I couldn’t let him hurt you, especially not because of me. I took Azrael’s blade and I struck.He’d just finished taunting about how he would never use it on me and then I used it on him. Not even he saw that one coming. I looked down and my hands were filled with his blood and my brother was gone, for good.”

“I’m sorry Lucifer.” Chloe said as her eyes teared up. He’d killed her brother for her, “That’s why you were in such a state wasn’t it?”

“I felt like a monster, I’d never taken a life before. It’s the only rule of father’s that I’ve never broken.”

“Which one?”

“Never kill a human. So the first life I took was my own brother’s.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t please.” Lucifer pleaded grabbing her hand for the first time in the conversation, “I didn’t tell you this for you to feel sorry, I’m telling you because I promised to tell you everything. I don’t regret my actions, I have felt guilt over them, my latest trip to hell proved as such, but I wouldn’t change them. He was being unreasonable and there was no other way out. I did what I had to do.”      

“That doesn’t mean you can’t miss him.”

“We never actually got along, he was younger than me we had nothing in common, but then again the only sibling I had things in common is Azrael. But he was my brother and maybe deep down I did love him.”

“I don’t doubt you did. You have a huge heart Lucifer.”

“If you say so detective.” He said, not quite believing her, “What happened led me to a dark place, and you were right I was acting out. I thought I deserved punishment for my actions. I felt like I only ever hurt the people in my life.”

“Is that why you were trying to be like Dan?”

“Pretty much, I wanted to learn to be like him because he’s helpful and dependable.”

“You know you are both those things as well.”

“Well I don’t regret the Lucidan transformation either, maybe without it Dan and I wouldn’t have reached an understanding. Both he and Ella were vital in saving you. They were the ones that gathered the ingredients.”

”Azrael’s blade, that was the murder weapon in the Jensen Glory case right?”

“Yes it was my mother wanted to get father’s attention so she told some of her clients where to find it. And well Azrael’s blade in human hands does not bode well for humanity. It turns even the slightest insult into a murderous rage.”

“Which is why minor insults like a parking spot were killable offenses. Also why you were acting so shifty during the case.”

“I was trying to protect you and myself a bit.”

“Where is the blade now?

“Hidden away from humans and my mother’s prying eyes.”

“Do you want to stop talking for a bit?” Chloe asked knowing the conversation had taken a very emotional turn. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Lucifer by making him go too deep into his own emotions.

“I do want to tell you everything.”

“We’ve got all day, it’s alright to take a break. I think both of us need it, we can order room service and maybe watch a movie.”

“R-Rated movie?” Lucifer suggested and Chloe snorted because of course he’d suggest something like that.

“I think we should stick to something lighter.” Chloe said

“You’re probably right detective.”

“I usually am.” Chloe said cheekily.

* * *

Maze was sitting at the bar enjoying a few drinks some men had bought her. Getting free drinks here was a cakewalk. She still wasn’t sure what that expression meant but Penelope Decker used it multiple times and Chloe had claimed it meant something was easy.

  
She could go pass the with time some willing guy or girl but for reason she wanted to remain here in case her girl needed her. She hoped it was going well, last thing any of them needed was Lucifer moping for an extended period of time. Especially with that bitch Mom of his wrecking havoc.  
  
Yes she had helped save Lucifer when he was trapped but Maze figured it was the least she could do. After all she was the one who manipulated him. She deserved to be on the end of Lucifer’s wrath.  
“Any news?” Candy asked sitting across from Maze in the booth she was sitting at.  
“Well they have been up there two hours at least and no one has run out screaming or in tears. So far so good.”  
“I hope they manage to patch things up. They both deserve good things.”  
“I will deny saying it if someone asks but they do make a good couple.”  
“Your secret is safe with me Maze.” Candy said smirking and then Maze’s phone rang and for a moment she dreaded that it was Lucifer or Chloe, but no, it was Linda.  
“Hey Linda.”  
“Maze, I was calling to see how things were going over there.”  
“I’m going to see what I can find out.” Candy said, and Maze nodded.  
“They’ve been talking for a while now and there’s been no screaming, crying or texts to come save them.” Maze explained.  
“That’s a good thing right, it means they are actually talking things through.”  
“That or they are sitting in silence across from each other.” Maze replied, it wasn’t that far-fetched of an idea.  
“Well hopefully they’re not doing that... and I doubt Chloe would allow that to happen.”  
“You have a point there.”  
“I’m surprised you’re not up there.”  
“I thought about it but then realized how screwed I’d be from both sides if they knew I was listening in. And you know how I feel about emotions.”  
“Either way, them talking things out is a good thing.” Linda said as Candy came back.  
“Apparently they ordered room service. I don’t know the exact order but I know they ordered a bottle of wine and some popcorn?”  
“Wine and Popcorn?” Maze asked confused  
“What’s going on?” Linda asked from over the phone.  
“Apparently they ordered room service and it included wine and popcorn.” Maze asked, “You’re the therapist does that mean anything to you?”  
“Well the popcorn makes me think movies and the wine is normally associated with romance. So maybe it’s going well?” Linda asked.  
“Maybe we’re worrying over nothing.” Maze replied, although she knew it wasn’t nothing. She’d seen how hard it had been for Linda to come to terms with everything and she wasn’t as close to Lucifer as Chloe was. Or as involved. She knew that however the conversation was going, it probably wasn’t easy, for either of them.  
“How did you find out?” Maze asked Candy.  
“I have a friend who works at the hotel.” Candy replied.  
“Well it doesn’t seem like there’s much to worry about around these parts, any trouble on your end?” Maze asked  
“Nothing major, Amenadiel thinks you took Chloe on a small trip to clear her head.”  
“Well that wasn’t completely false.” Maze commented, this trip had opened Chloe’s mind and cleared her head in a way.  
“And how are you Maze?” Linda asked  
“I’m fine.”  
“Maze.”  
“Really Linda I am, Chloe didn’t react the way I expected. She still wants to be my friend and she knows I’d never hurt Trixie.”  
“So things are good.”  
“I think we’re getting there.”  
“That’s great Maze, and I have to go because my next patient is due to arrive soon.”  
“Nice talking to you Linda.”  
“Likewise Maze.” Linda said as Maze hung up the phone, talking to Linda always made her feel better.    
“They seem to be doing well without us so what do you say you show me around?” Maze asked Candy.  
“It would be my pleasure.” Candy said with a smirk as they got out of the booth and left the bar area.

* * *

They had ordered room service and settled on watching the latest Star Trek that had come out. It was almost normal with Lucifer stealing popcorn from her bowl despite having his own, and making jokes about how the doctor was in love with Kirk. She’d laughed at him suggestions and then stole some popcorn from _him_ when he wasn’t watching. And then the movie ended and Lucifer said they had one last thing to talk about.

“What did the plan consist of? You said it was a team effort but what exactly was the plan?” Chloe asked, the question had been on her mind for a bit.

“Well like I said the plan was for me to go to hell interrogate the professor get revived and that way get the antidote. Like I mentioned Ella and Dan were in charge of getting all the ingredients and that’s all they knew about the plan. Linda and Maze were in charge of killing me and bringing me back. and Amenadiel was in charge of making sure they didn’t move you.” Lucifer explained, “The plan went well except for the part where I accidentally got trapped in hell.”

“You got trapped in hell??!” Chloe exclaimed as one of her hands went to her mouth and the other grabbed his hand.

“Just for a bit, you see most of the time hell does the torturing on its own. A person’s own guilt is their health, the professor is stuck reliving his accident over and over.” He told her as he put his other hand above hers for a moment.

“Is it bad if it brings me a bit of joy?”

“It’s not bad at all, Linda might even call it human nature.” Lucifer joked lightly trying to defuse the bit of tension in the room.

“Yours was your brother wasn’t it?” She asked giving his hand a light squeeze.

“It was, and I could have gotten stuck there longer but mother came and reminded me of why I had done what I did. That pulled me out of my guilt and she admitted that she’d been manipulating me since she got here so that was fun.” Lucifer said sardonically while rubbing circles on her hand.

“What did you mean Amenadiel had to make sure they didn’t move me?”

“I was wondering when you were going to ask about that.”

“Well this is me asking.”

“You remember the Dunlear Foundation.”

“Of course.”

“I found out she was the killer because she shot me.”

“What??” Chloe asked as her eyes almost popped out of her head.

“Yeah she shot me twice and then I woke up. And later that night I came to see you remember?”

“Yeah it was when I told you that you made me vulnerable.”

“Well I wasn’t lying when I said you make me vulnerable as well. When I’m around you I’m human, or rather I’m killable. Which was a surprise to say the least.”

“That’s why when I shot you and you bled you were surprised.” Chloe muttered as the gears started turning in her head.

“I had never been hurt before so it was a bit of a shock to the system. I thought I was becoming human which was a bit to take in.”

“That’s why you avoided me wasn’t it? After the talk we had.”

“I was afraid someone was using you against me.”

“Which is why you wanted to see my back.”

“Only an angel can hurt another angel, which is why when Amenadiel and I fought I actually got a black eye.”

“If being around me could kill you, and has killed you, why do you stay around?”

“It’s better than the alternative.”

“Which is?”

“Not being around you.”

“Then why did you leave? If you claim you like being around me to the point that you don’t care if you die. Then why did you leave?” Chloe asked letting all the emotion leak from her voice and letting go of his hand.

“Because I found out something that shattered me into a million pieces. Us, our relationship, it’s not real.”

“Of course it’s real Lucifer.” Chloe exclaimed

“No, it’s a manipulation from my Father. Your parents couldn’t have children so my Father had Amenadiel bless your mother and that’s how you were born. You were placed here so our paths would cross. Nothing was real.”

“That’s ridiculous, and not to mention selfish.”

“It’s the truth detective.”

“It’s bullshit.” She said, getting in his face about it.

“Amenadiel confirmed it, there’s a photo, ask Maze about it if you want.”

“While that part is insane it’s not any less believable than the rest of what you’ve told me. What I call bullshit is the idea that my feelings are not my own. You’re the one that is always saying your dad gave humanity free will right?”

“Yes but he literally put you in my path and manipulated everything.” Lucifer said getting up and gesturing wildly.

“My life does not revolve around you Lucifer. I care about you but I have a life outside of any relationship I might or might not have with you. I have been married and I was married for a long time. I have a daughter that I love and a career long before I met you.” Chloe explained as she got up and walked towards him and Lucifer couldn’t help but feel that she might have a point there but he wasn’t willing to admit it just yet.

“Maybe we were meant to meet and maybe that sped up the process but honestly? I can tell you my feelings have been my own the entire time.” Chloe told him turning to look at him.

“How can you possibly know?” He said looking at her straight in the eye, Chloe had never seen him so raw and emotional.

“Because I didn’t like you. It was not love at first sight. You said the words etched on my skin and they didn’t even register because of how annoyed I was at you. You remember that first meeting with Linda?”

“You called me repulsive on a chemical level.” He said with a fond smile as he remembered the moment quite vividly.

“Exactly, I thought you were a bored millionaire club owner who was reckless and was going to get me killed. I didn’t hate you but you did annoy me... _a lot._ Not to mention I thought the devil thing were just delusions. Of course you kept doing things like saving my life and complimenting me so I had no idea what to think. Not to be a cliche but we literally started from the bottom and now we’re here.” Chloe said which caused Lucifer to let out a small laugh.

“When did it change?” Lucifer asked honestly.

“It happened gradually. You kept showing me different sides of you during our early cases. I never knew which version of you I was going get. Every time I wanted to be mad at you for your luciferness you’d do something like defend me and before I knew it I considered you my friend. It just kept building from there, despite everything that has happened you are my best friend Lucifer.”

“You’re my best friend too Chloe.” Lucifer responded.

“It might sound crazy but I don’t think anyone has ever understood me the way you do.”

“It’s not crazy because I feel the same way.”

“Why did you run?” Chloe asked again, trying to get an answer to the question he’d been avoiding again and again.

“Detective.” Lucifer said softly.

“I almost died and I was terrified, I needed you. You left without a word.”

“I was trying to protect you.”

“From what? Your mother?”

“No, from me! You had no choice in this! I wanted to give your choice back to you. I was trying to save you from.” Lucifer exclaimed before he realized what he was saying.

“You were trying to save me from you?” Chloe asked and Lucifer couldn’t even look at her, “Lucifer look at me.”

“I didn’t think the feelings could be real I figured they were manipulations..”

“Why is it so hard for you to understand that my feelings for you are very real? Why can’t you accept it.”

“Because like I said on the beach you deserve better, you always have. You’re too good for me Chloe.”  

“I’m not too good for you. I’m perfect for you and you are for me. After everything we’ve been through, all the secrets and half-lies, I trust you. Now please trust me.” Chloe pleaded as she walked next to where he was standing. She took his hands in hers looked at him in the eye and continued talking. “My feelings are real, they aren’t a part of your father’s manipulations. You know what? I’m glad he put me in your path. Because it means you’re in my path and I can’t picture my life without you. Like I’ve told you many times you make me a better detective, you help me loosen up when I need to. You gave me unwavering support from day one and after being a pariah you gave me strength.” She said squeezing his hand.

“And maybe you’re looking at this all wrong.” Chloe said after a moment had passed.

“What do you mean?” He looked at her incredulously.

“Desire is your ability correct?”

“Yes you know that.”

“I’m completely immune to all your gifts you’ve known this from day one.”

“It’s been maddening but yes that’s true.” Lucifer said taking a drink from his glass.

“What if that was the point?” Chloe asked softly.

“I don’t know if I follow.” Lucifer asked, what was she trying to say exactly?

“Yes he put me in your path, but I’m immune to your charms which means my eyes aren’t blinded by anything. I’ve seen your good and your bad sides and know who you truly are and I still care about you.”  

“I’ll admit that might make a bit sense.” Lucifer said

“Lucifer, you’re not my soulmate because of some words sketched on our backs, or because your father put me in your path. You’re my soulmate because you make me want to be my best self, and because like my mother would say, we just fit.”

“You make me want to be better for you but I don’t know if I can and I’m afraid I’ll disappoint you.” Lucifer admitted.

“I don’t need you to change, unless _you_ want to change.”

“I might still run from time to time, I’m still getting a hang of human emotions, there’s a lot I don’t get.”

“And there’s a lot I don’t understand either, we can figure it out as we go. We both have a lot of things we need to get  through. You said you feel as if you’re not good enough, well I’m afraid that you’ll wake up one day and regret it all. That you’ll get bored of me.”

“That could never happen.”

“You’ve got a lot more experience than I do.”

“And you heard them, the only one I’ve ever had any emotional intimacy has been with you.”  Lucifer said, “And that terrifies me.”

“It terrifies me too but we’ll get through it together.”

“Together?” Lucifer asked softly

“Together.” Chloe agreed and then pulled him into a hug. She loved Lucifer’s hugs they always made her feel protected and loved. They stayed like that for a minute before she pulled away and looked up at him.

“But there can be no more secrets, we need to put all our cards on the table, if we can’t do that perhaps we shouldn’t be together. If you feel like you want to run just talk to me. Otherwise we don’t stand a chance.”

“I think I’ve told you everything but if you have any more questions I’d gladly answer them.

“I am curious about a few things but I’m slightly emotionally exhausted. It’s been a long day.”

“There might be things I can’t tell you just yet and not because I don’t want to but because…”

“I get it, there’s things in my past I’m not ready to share either. We can save those for the future.”

“If you’re still around detective, no one has stuck around for too long.”

“I’m in this for the long haul. I know who you are deep down Lucifer, and I don’t mean the persona you show the rest of the world. I know you. And I love you Lucifer Morningstar.”

“Oh Chloe I’m so in love with you that there isn’t anything else.” Lucifer told her before losing the distance between them and giving her a soft kiss. A kiss in which he hoped to show her the meaning behind his words. The kiss started soft and then quickly turned passionate. Both of them pouring their hearts and souls into that very kiss. They broke apart breathless but with smiles on their faces. Both of them felt like they were flying. Lucifer didn’t remember flying being as amazing as the feeling of kissing Chloe.

“I should leave you to rest it’s late.” Lucifer said softly.

“And we’re both slightly worn out.” Chloe admitted.

“And all we did was talk, I can’t say that’s ever happened to me before.” Lucifer said laughing a bit at the circumstance.

“See we can have some firsts.” Chloe said smirking.

“I guess so, apparently there’s things that are new even for the devil. It’s a bit exhilarating.”

“I know.” Chloe said with a smile, Lucifer got off the bed and turned to leave when he felt Chloe grab his hand, “Stay.”

“As you wish.” Lucifer replied, “But I do need to get changed because as good as this looks it’s not great for sleeping in.”

“I should put on PJs too.”

“Sexy ones?” Lucifer said smirking.

“Not tonight Satan.” Chloe said smiling at him, she couldn’t resist using the phrase.

“You’re hilarious darling.” Lucifer said playfully glaring at her.

“I thought so.” Chloe laughed while grabbing her clothes and heading to the bathroom.

 

A few minutes later she came out to see Lucifer laying on the bed, he was shirtless but was wearing pants.

“You look adorable Miss Decker.” Lucifer stated as she tried not to blush. Her PJs were a t-shirt and shorts that had wine glasses on them. They had been a gift from her mother and they were comfortable. She definitely hadn’t expected to be sleeping in the same bed as Lucifer during this trip. Then again there was no part of this trip she could have predicted, except for screaming at Lucifer, that had _definitely_ been on the schedule.

“You’re thinking too hard.” Lucifer said with that glint in his eye that said he knew he was right.

“I am not.” Chloe muttered as she got inside the covers.

“Yes you are but like you said we should leave the thinking for tomorrow and just get some rest, I bet both Maze and Candy will be asking a million questions tomorrow.” He said sleepily.

“You make a good point.”

“I always do.”

“Sure you do.” Chloe scoffed but he just smiled at her and that was the last she saw before sleep took ahold of her.

* * *

Chloe woke up strangely well rested. It had been a while since she had slept so well. She was a little disoriented until the events of the previous day came back to her. She was in her room, in Vegas, and yes sure enough Lucifer was asleep next to her.

He was the devil, the actual devil, and he was fast asleep next to her. She didn’t think she’s ever seen him look so peaceful. This man had died twice for her and he _loved_ her. She still couldn’t quite believe it. She had thought he’d never reciprocate her feelings and yet he had been worried about hers.

  
It was one thing to come to terms with her best friend, the club owner, being her soulmate and another that her soulmate was a celestial being. And yet looking at him lying on his stomach, she could see his scars as clear as day. More importantly she could see the soulmarks, the first two on the wing scars and the third behind his neck, _just like hers._  
“Now who’s being creepy and watching the other sleep.” Lucifer muttered sleepily.  
“Good morning.” Chloe said.  
“Yes it is.” He said smiling at her, “You’re thinking very loudly again, I can practically hear them.”  
“You can’t actually hear thoughts right?”  
“I wish I could, life would be much simpler.”  
“I was thinking about your marks.”  
“Oh.” Lucifer said getting quiet all of a sudden.  
“Why is it yours are a lot more concise than mine? You have a single sentence and I basically have a paragraph.” Chloe joked making him laugh.  
“I’d apologize for that but I’m not really sorry.” Lucifer said with a small smirk.  
“Yeah I bet you’re not.” Chloe smiled at him, “There’s something I want to try.”  
“What is it?” He asked curiously while raising an eyebrow, what was going on in his partner’s mind?  
“Can I?” She asked looking at his back, and he understood what she was asking. She wanted to know if she could touch his scars, more specifically his marks. And so he nodded, he knew she’d never do anything to hurt him.  
  
First she touched the one with his name and then the one he got after the ordeal with Malcolm. He could swear he felt a tingling sensation in his body as she touched his marks. As if his body was _thankful_ for it. And then she did something  he never would have expected, she kissed the mark behind his neck.  


And that was one of the _best_ sensations he’d ever felt.  


“Fuck.” He murmured letting out a small moan of pleasure.  
“Guess that answers that question.”  
“And what was the question exactly?” Lucifer asked breathlessly.  
“I had always wondered if people were telling the truth when they talked about the rush that comes from having your soulmate touch your mark.” She replied cheekily.  
“You little minx.” He said before he captured her lips in a kiss. They just kept lazily kissing until Chloe took the lead and turned them around so she was on top.  
“Detective.” He said pleased at the turn of events. She just smiled and pulled her shirt over her head.  
“Like what you see?” Chloe said softly as he just smiled and kissed her again. Her hands roamed his chest and his hands were in her hair. Lucifer sat up and Chloe pushed him against the headboard, making him laugh.  
“You’re so bossy.” Lucifer said with a smirk.  
“And you like that.” She said knowingly as she kissed his neck and made her way down his chest.  
“Only with you.” He admitted smiling as he brought her face forwards and kissed her once again. He could feel her smile through the kiss. He could spend his whole life kissing her and he’d be happy.  
“So are we going to do this?” Chloe asked  
“Are you sure you want to? There’s no going back after this.” Lucifer said, giving her an out if she wanted to take it.  
“Well I am shirtless and technically straddling you. Not to mention we’ve been kissing for a while so I’d say I definitely okay with where this is going.” Chloe answered smirking, “But I do appreciate you asking.”  
“Well I’m a responsible devil.” Lucifer said as he turned them around again so now he was the one on top. She laughed as she pulled him into a kiss.  
“Your hair is all curly in the morning, I like it.” Chloe said grabbing one of the curls with her hand.  
“I figured you would.”  
“You should free the curls more often.”  
“They don’t really go with my style. You know I have a brand to keep detective.”  
“You’d drive all the guys and girls crazy with the curls.” Chloe joked.  
“Well there’s only one girl I’m interested in driving crazy.” Lucifer said giving her a quick kiss, “Speaking of.”

He said smiling devilishly as he went underneath the covers.

* * *

It was almost noon when Maze and Candy made their way to the suite. Maze had managed to get a keycard to get into Lucifer and Chloe’s suite and she was definitely planning to use it.

“What if they’re busy?”

“Then we’ll just interrupt them. Trust me it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Maze replied as she put in the keycard to open the door.

“Lucifer you and Decker better be decent because we’re coming in.” Maze exclaimed walking in like she owned the place. Candy walked in after her just smiling at how her new friend was.

“Mazikeen.” Lucifer said coming out of the closed room shirtless and with his hair still messed up.

“Well it looks like someone’s been busy.” Maze commented with a smirk but Lucifer just rolled his eyes, “Where’s Decker?”

“I’m right here Maze.” Chloe said as she came out of the room looking a lot more put together than Lucifer. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt although her hair was down and messy.

“Congrats on finally getting laid Decker, it was about time.” Maze replied, “So how was it?”

“I am not talking about my sex life right now.” Chloe said with a small smile trying not to laugh at Maze’s frown.

“I’ll get it out of you Decker.” Maze said

“Candy, Maze to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?” Lucifer asked, changing the subject.

“Well we didn’t hear from either of you for most of the day yesterday so we figured we’d come check that you were both still in one piece.” Candy replied.

“Plus now that you two are back on track we kind of need to get back to real life. You know your mother is still around.” Maze reminded him and Lucifer’s expression changed. Chloe noticed the change in her partner and grabbed his hand as they walked towards the couch.

 

They sat down and Chloe leaned into him, giving him wordless support. Candy sat down in front of them and Maze sat down at the top of the bar.

“I haven’t forgotten Mazikeen, I’m just not sure what to do.”

“You said you made a deal with Candy here so what was it?” Maze asked

“Well it doesn’t completely work anymore.” Lucifer said

“It could work.” Chloe said at the same time.

“Detective?” Lucifer asked surprised.

“It’s not a bad plan, well not all of it is bad. I’m still a bit miffed at that part of it and had you gone through with it as you originally planned I would have wanted to punch you.” Chloe explained, the idea of him showing up married to anyone after he’d left her would have hurt (?) a lot. But knowing what she knew now she could kind of see why he’d do it. Another foolhardy action taken to “protect her.”

“I mean I’m still game if you’d like, after all you helped me get my club back from Louie.” Candy said

“Okay I’m very confused right now, what stupid plan did Lucifer come up with this time?” Maze asked confused.

“His original plan was to come home married to Candy and get inside his mother’s head in that way.” Chloe explained.

“The marriage part is stupid but I don’t get how that would have helped with your mother?” Maze asked

“With a little bluffing from my side of the story. I can be quite the actress.”

“Wait... you were gonna pretend to be a stripper weren’t you?” Maze asked laughing.

“Exotic Dancer But yes that was the plan.” Lucifer explained.

“Well Charlotte- your mother, isn’t going to talk to any of us so if you truly want to get inside her head this might be the way to go.”

“You want me to marry Candy?” Lucifer asked a bit shocked, he thought they were in a good place right now, he didn’t know why she’d want that.

“Lucifer you’re not going to actually marry her. You just have to do a bit of bluffing from your side as well.” Chloe stated looking up at him.

“Right.” Lucifer said sheepishly.

“Actually I have an idea to make it more believable.” Chloe said sitting up and turning to both Maze and Candy.

“Well, spill Decker.”

“No one other than Linda knows we came to find you. Both Amenadiel and Dan just think we took a short trip to clear my head. Which isn’t a far fetched move after what happened.” Chloe said referring to her poisoning, “We could pretend that we didn’t find you or rather than we came back from our girls trip and nothing changed. And then a few days later you come back with Candy as originally planned.”

“That... could actually work.” Lucifer stated and then looked at Candy, “As long as you’re okay with it as well.”

“I’m okay with it, after all a deal is a deal, you held up your end I hold up mine.”

“Then it’s settled I’ll go rent us a car because I think I’d rather spend four hours on the road with you than get on that death trap again.” Maze retorted shuddering a bit.

“I’ll go with you and tell you the best rental services. Plus I need to get someone to cover me at Fletcher’s.” Candy said as they both left the room.

“So it’s just us again.” Chloe stated.

“It seems so Detective.” Lucifer responded, “Are you sure you’re okay with this? We can still call it off.”

“I would prefer it if you were coming back with us but it’s a solid plan. We can’t do anything about your mother until we know her plans so this is our best alternative. It just means I won’t get to kiss you for a little while.”

“That’s a damn shame if you ask me.”

“It is because you’re kind of good at it.”

“Only kind of? Detective you wound me.” He said with a look of mock offense.

“Maybe I need a bit of a reminder.” Chloe said cheekily. And so he pulled her in for a kiss, smiling as he did. It was a soft moment, a completely different take on the morning’s activities. Her hands were pressed against his back while his where in her hair. They pulled apart with their heartbeats beating fast and remained with their foreheads touching and love shining in their eyes.

Neither of them wanted to be apart, not when they had finally got things right. But they knew it was a necessity for the long term. Things were precarious right now and they would be even more if Mom found out about the soulmate side of their connection. So they would lay low for a few days, it was a small sacrifice in the scale of things. At least this time there were no doubts or worries about their feelings. All the cards were truly on the table and there was no way to go but up. They loved each other and that was all that mattered, for now it would be enough. 

Fin ~~(for now)~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed my first foray into writing these characters (at least in fic form).. 
> 
> The scene with Penelope is based on the deleted scene from Quid Pro Quo, and yes there's a scene I borrowed from one of my OTPs (it fit so well I couldn't help it).
> 
> As always you can find me at AllisonSwan over on tumblr. Clicking on the story poster takes you to the tumblr link if you want to reblog it <3


End file.
